With You
by 1991-M-Sable
Summary: After the manga ends, Renton reaches out his hand, and Eureka is once again apart of his world. Their love is still there, but how will they express it? RxE. OoC. Lime - Lemon. R&R PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** . . .With You

**Rating:** Mature

**Main Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** RentonxEureka

**Summary:** (After the manga ends) Renton reaches out his hand, and Eureka is once again apart of his world. Their love is still there, but how will they express it? RxE. OoC. Lime Lemon.

**Notes:** My First Fanfic. Mostly, an outlet for the lemonade in my head, but a honest attempt at an entertaining story & plot with Lime, and eventually Lemon(s). Mild, yet obvious OoC – again, a honest attempt at representing the characters as they are portrayed in the manga. PLEASE Read&Review ! Flamers welcome, trolls as well – but beware of Big Billy Goats.

**WARNING:** For non-canon characters I use names from the Final Fantasy Games, and it's best you picture them as their FF incarnations, keeping in mind that I completely disregard their ages.

**Disclaimer:** Eureka Seven. Written by Jinsei Kataoka & Kazuma Kondou. Published by Kadokawa Shoten. English Publisher Bandai. Magazine: Shōnen Ace. I own nothing.

[_ Special Thanks_ "Motor Candy"/Lil Ippy f_or the inspiration behind Info layout. & the Big Billy Goats who will beat back the trolls who may/may not review this XD_ ]

Key:

Word = text

"Word" = speech

_word_ = thoughts

**Word** = titles, headings, etc.

- = narrative break, change in scene, etc.

**Chapter One: Welcome Home**

After two years of looking up at the sky, of repairing machines that required Trapar to function - his latest project being the windmill – of shedding a tear every time a breeze brought the faint smell of the waves, or a rainbow would arch over the sky: the myriad of colors that reminded him of what he had lost...

Renton looked up into the sky and saw skyfish diving in and out of the spectral bow. _'Was this it?'_ he thought. _'If only I could reach out my hand, I know one day she'll come back'._

For the first few months, after of returning to Bellforest, Renton utterly refused to hear anything about Eureka's disappearance. At first, everyone silently resigned themselves to not talking about it. The crew of the Gekko stuck around, each one making arrangements to part ways.

The Gekko couldn't fly anymore, and everyone decided it was best to hide it in Garage Thurston – no one would bother to look in a boring town like Belforest; and as far as the world was concerned, the disappearance of Coralians, trapar, and the appearance of a large body of water, was a mystery. Over the next two years, the members of Gekko state would use Ray=Out to reveal the truth to the world. Some people believed, but the government had quickly restructured itself and was launching their own propaganda campaign.

One day, when Matthieu, Hilda, and Mischa were ready to leave Bellforest, the crew, along with Axel, were silently eating take-out, while Renton was in the garage.

Matthieu decided to break the silence, and clearly voice the concern they all had. "We can't just leave him like that. I mean, he's even started repairing the Gekko."

"It's just sad," jumped in Hilda. "For me and Talho, you and Holland mean the world. It's the same for Renton, only his words were actually put to the test! For him, Eureka meant more than the world."

"I can't bear it!" Interjected Gidget. "I tried to talk to him yesterday-"

"YOU WHAT!" The whole company yelled.

Gidget winced, but screwed up her face, refusing to back down, "I HAD to! I asked him what he was doing the other day in the garage. He said that he was gonna build a motorcycle, one big enough for two people. So that when she came back they could ride to the beach, and he could show all the wonderful things that have been happening since she left." The silence was palpable. "Oooohhhh! Do something Doggie!"

"It's too big of a wave, yo. He's like crashed and scratched. Totally f.u.b.a.r.'d."

Without looking up from his meal, Stoner said, "Every man makes his own way. Right or wrong, the person we're going to be is always coming into being, affected by how we live in the moment."

"Wait," commented Matthieu, "Renton's still a kid."

"He's as much of a man as I've ever seen." responded Talho.

"Your both wrong!" Axel shouted. "He just needs someone to MAKE him see reality. I'll knock some sense into him if it kills me."

Before Axel could get up, he was stopped by Ken-Goh saying, "I think what Stoner is saying is that we all just have to let Renton be. Kid or not, he believes she is coming back."

"Mama is coming back!" Chorused Maeter and Linck. Everyone looked to the kids.

"Renton says Mama is coming back! So she is!" whined Linck.

"Yeah, Yeah," continued Maeter. "Papa knows Mama even better than us. He loves Mama, that's why he's taking care of us – and that's why Mama is coming back."

"Renton wouldn't lie to us," said Maurice quietly. "And he's never broken a promise to us."

Everyone was silent for a second or so. "So," began Hap. "What da'ya say, leader?"

Holland Novak, who had believed in Renton and Eureka to the point of risking his life, and losing an arm in the process, had his eyes closed through most of the conversation. Still being in recovery, Talho sat by him to feed him his meals, but he hadn't taken a bite today.

"Jeez," Holland said, "I thought I told you to stop calling me that. We've known each other for a long time. Just call me...Whatever."

Without breaking his stern look and intense stare, Hap replied, "Force of habit."

Holland opened his eyes to look around the room, pausing for a second or two on Maurice and the kids. "I can't say any of you are wrong. But I can't say the kids are wrong either."

"Hey," Matthieu almost didn't believe his ears. "You don't mean–"

"Who really knows what happened? Renton was the human who was closest to understanding the mind and heart of the Coralians – even closer than Adrock – and he says they chose life. Axel's right, in any case," interrupted Holland, "I'll go talk to him."

Holland, struggling to get up, walked out of a silent room, and headed to the garage.

Talho let out a *sigh*. "He's more of a leader know than he was on the Gekko. Hey, where are you all going!"

The entire company, with the exception of Jobs, Woz, Micsha, and the kids, had gotten up. Matthieu turned back to say, "Where do you think – to spy on Holland and Renton."

By the time the crew of the Gekko had found the perfect spot to both see and hear the exchange, Holland was already shouting, pinning Renton against the wall with one arm.

"Dammit, Renton, snap out of it! Go on believing whatever you want, but this is going to far! You won't even consider the very REAL possibility that she's NOT COMING BACK!"

Renton was looking into Holland's eyes with such intensity that you would believe he was struggling and yelling at the top of his lungs, yet he was quite still, and his voice was calm when he spoke.

"I don't expect you to understand. I know you all think I've lost it, but I haven't. And it's not like your saying..." Holland was too stunned to loosen his grip, Renton was crying, but his voice remained steady. "I don't know how long it will– or if Eureka will even be able– But the Coralians aren't gone, and Eureka isn't . . . dead. If It Takes Forever, THAN I'LL WAIT!"

Holland let him go, neither breaking their stare. "Holland, thank you. But it's better this way. You guys go on, but I can't. If your right, and Eureka is dead, than I died that die, too – and it's no use telling me to move on . . . and don't worry about the kids. They're the only thing that matters to me in this world. It's the best thing, the only thing–"

"That you can do for her–" Holland finished.

"Yeah," Renton started to walk off. "I'm off to get some parts in town. Bye guys." The crew nearly jumped out of their skins.

"Nice hiding place, Hap" scolded Gidget.

Two years had past, and it was the first time Axel or Renton had seen any member of the Gekko since. They had heard the news of Talho's pregnancy, and invited them to Bellforest to celebrate. Everyone else from the Gekko was contacted too, and at the end of the week they were going to have a huge celebration.

Renton had gone out to continue his work on the Trapar Windmill, and as he reached out his hand to the sky, he felt someone squeeze tight. The pull was effortless. Just how she had disappeared, Eureka came floating into Renton's arms.

For a moment, she was weightless, then *THUMP*. They both fell onto the grass. Renton could barely breathe. Eureka was laying on top of him with her face buried in his chest and her arms squeezing his abdomen.

For a long time, neither of them said a thing. The faint sound of the windmill turning in the Trapar was the only noise. Finally, Renton grabbed Eureka's hands and lifted her face to his.

She was every bit as beautiful as Renton remembered. But this time, her smile was so radiant that he could scarcely recognize her.

Renton pulled her in close, and whispered into Eureka's ear, "If...if this is a dream. Don't go; don't move, I don't want to wake up. Just give me this moment that feels so real."

"I won't go!" Eureka said a little louder than she had meant. "I won't go. I won't go. I won't go. I promise, I won't go." Eureka squeezed him tighter, as if to prove she was real.

Renton let go, and Eureka climbed off of him. They both sat in the grass and looked at each other.

"I knew you'd come home."

Eureka's radiant smile, was replaced with an equally adorable, blush-colored smile. "I-I'm home."

Renton smiled confidently. "Welcome Home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Say it Again**

"Come on!" We can't stay. The Gecko– I mean– everyone's gonna be there!" Holland and Talho are already at the house. And the kids! Maurice, Maeter, and Linck: it'll be great Eureka!"

After the initial shock of her return, Renton lost his mind with excitement. His first instinct was to run all the way back home, and he began to leave when he remembered that he forgot to bring Eureka! _'Haha, of course she had to be there!'_ He began to help Eureka up, but let go of her hand in his excitement to bring out the motorcycle. _'Finally, we can ride it together–' _

"Oh! Eureka, I'm sorry."

Eureka covered her mouth in a quiet giggle, and with one eye looking up at Renton she said, "It's ok. I want to see everyone, too. Especially, the kids."

Renton thought he saw Eureka frown. If it weren't for his own excitement he would have been absolutely sure, but he was so ecstatic that he was sure he had imagined it. _'After all, what could she be sad about. We're together again with everyone else...'_

"RENTON!"

"Huh, what! I'm here. haha, sorry– I'm just, you know. Well?"

Eureka was grabbing her knees and looking determinately at the floor. "Well, I was just wondering. . .could we, uhm. . .stay. . ."

"Eureka?"

Eureka looked up at Renton, looking like she had summoned all her courage into the redness of her face. "Uhm. . .could we stay out here for a while."

"Eureka. . .ah, sure! Sure, but. . .why?" As soon as Renton had asked the question, he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. _'Eureka wants to be alone before seeing everyone! It's been forever, you idiot. She's probably nervous; and she want to be alone– WITH YOU!'_

Both of their faces went red. "It's just that, we haven't seen each other; and. . .well. . ."

"IT'S OK!" _'Too loud, idiot'._ "I mean, I think I get it..." _'Too quiet'_. "Anyways, let me show you what I've been doing. Yeah," Renton held out his hand for Eureka, and she took it to help herself up.

Renton began to tell her everything that had happened in the last two years. In short, Renton had repaired every trapar-base machine he could get his hands on, including the Gekko; every member of the Gecko were living interesting lives while successfully staying under the army's radar; the kids were going to school, generally enjoying a life free of the danger and nomadism of the Gecko; and finally, Axel had retired, serving only as an administrator of Garage Thurston – Renton was the Lead mechanic.

"That's great, Renton!"

"Haha, well it only happened last month. I think it was mostly out of pity. I bet gramps thought I needed something to distract me."

Eureka was confused, but a feeling told her that the answer wouldn't be pleasant. "From what?"

Renton's grin faultered for a second, but he raised his hand to the back of his head, and tried his hardest to say in a light-hearted tone, "From thinking about you, Eureka. Everyone else had given up hope. The kids said that they believed, but I don't think they understood. I mean, Maurice definitely thought you were coming back, but I think it was mostly because he trusts me. We've become REALLY CLOSE, you know? I mean, at first he yelled at me for not bringing you back. He tried to beat me half to death! But I think he could sense how I felt, and he knew what I had done. I looked him right in the eyes and promised him you were coming back. . .and–Eureka?"

Eureka's eyes were already filled with tears by the time Renton noticed something was wrong. "No, it's ok, Renton. I'm just. . .happy that everyone was alright without me."

Eureka continued to cry, as she tried to stifle her sobs. Renton didn't know what to do. He couldn't hold her, and in the two hours since she had returned they hadn't even touched since he had helped her off the grass. Renton was afraid to touch her. As stupid as it sounds, he had always regretted holding her on the day she disappeared. He felt that something in his touch had caused her to dissolve, and now that he was sure this wasn't a dream, he was afraid that holding her would somehow cause her to go away again.

"Hey. . .hey! Let's go see everyone. C'mon, we'll all be crying then! Let's go." Renton began to reach out his hand – he wouldn't risk gripping her hand and pulling her – but Eureka didn't look up. Slowly, softly, Renton tried to grab Eureka by the wrist.

"NO!" Eureka pulled away, got up, and ran toward the hill, away from the windmill and the motorcycle.

"EUREKA! Stop! Eureka, come back! What's going on? Talk to me, dammit!" Renton could have easily overtaken Eureka, but he didn't know how to stop her without tackling her first. Before he could make up his mind, Eureka tripped and fell hard onto the floor.

"EUREKA!: Renton slid by her side. He cradled her head in his hands, and put one arm around her back for support.

Eureka half-heartedly tried to shake Renton off, trying to hold back her tears. "It's *sniff* fine. . .I'm just, fine."

"It doesn't look like your hurt. But WHY were you running in the 1st place!"

"I told you, I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! Everyone will be there! I'm not the only one who missed you! The Gecko! Holland! Talho! The KIDS!"

"I Know That! I KNOW THAT! I KNOW YOU WAITED, RENTON! And the Kids! the kids. . .what if . . .WHAT IF THEY HATE ME! I Left, Renton. I LEFT, & WHAT IF THEY ALL HATE ME FOR IT!"

". . .Don't. . .Don't decide that on your own! Eureka, no will hate you! They'll be too happy to see you! I told them, Eureka. I explained that you had to go, it wasn't your choice. It wasn't YOUR CHOICE!"

Renton screamed his last words in defiance of the trace in his voice – a little hint of a question that hid behind his anger.

Eureka might have realized it, because she answered. "I didn't want to go. . .And I thought about coming back every day. But, it was all so confusing. I didn't even know I was gone that long. And– And" Eureka couldn't help but begin a new round of sobbing, "When you– said it–'d been 2 YEARS–I couldn't. . . I couldn't imagine– Oh Renton! I'm SO SORRY!"

Eureka held onto herself as tight as she could. She tried to regain self control, while Renton was stunned. He wanted to help her, hold her, do something. . .but the knowledge that Eureka wasn't in control of whether she stayed or went frightened him more than he could say.

Of course, Renton knew in the back of his head that Eureka's disappearance was caused by the Coralian's choice to live on by becoming separate beings; and that Eureka had no more chance of suddenly disappearing than he did.

"It'll be ok, Eureka. It might be hard at first, but no one hates you– no one will hate you for what happened. I promise."

"How–how do you know! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, RENTON! You hate me, I know it! I KNOW YOU HATE ME!"

"I DON'T! I COULD NEVER!"

"YOU DO! You do hate me! That's why– that's why–"

"Eureka, I don't!"

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU HOLD ME! –why won't you comfort me like before. . .why won't you hold me. . .Renton. . ."

". . .I'm. . .the worst."

Eureka looked up, barely seeing Renton coming closer through her tears.

"Renton. . ." Before she knew it, Renton had both his hands folded gently around her waist. They were both kneeling on the grass, Eureka placed neatly between Renton's arms and chest. Like magic, her fears began to fade away. She allowed herself to stay in the moment, there with her head resting on Renton's shoulder.

"I haven't said it in so long. . ."

"Huhm?"

"I love you– Eureka, I love you more than anything. If– if you want to go. If you don't want to see anyone– and just go and ride till we can't get any farther away, then that's ok. I'll go wherever, if it's with you."

"Oh, Renton. I don't want to go. I want to see everyone, so badly. I want to hold everyone like this. I want to show the kids how sorry I am for being away– I won't leave them again. I don't want to leave YOU again. Renton I love you with all–with everything!"

"Haha, it's ok–It's OK. Don't cry anymore. I really can't stand it when you cry. So please. . ."

"I won't," Eureka said, wiping the tears from her eyes; something that was difficult with Renton refusing to let her out from between his arms. She smiled, as a playful thought came to her lips. "Under one condition."

With a half-worried chuckle, Renton took the bait, "What?"

"Say it again."

"Hphm. Always: I love you, Eureka. I love you."

Note: I'm trying to keep to weekly updates. Feel free to scold me mercilessly if I don't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pervert! Pervert!**

Eureka and Renton were now lying close together on the grass. Renton's hands supported the back of his head, while Eureka leaned slightly forward, supported by her arms that were stretched back on the grass behind her, enjoying the view of the plain, framed by the far off mountains and forest.

Despite what she had said, Renton could tell that Eureka was anxious about meeting the kids, gramps, and the Gecko. And despite what he had said, he wanted Eureka to himself, at least for a hour.

He sat up to look into Eureka's eyes, and assured her, "Don't worry. They'll come looking for me soon. Besides, they'll all be excited to see the windmill working – they're sure to have noticed that the trapar is back by now."

Renton's reassuring gaze was intense, and Eureka looked away. This time she wasn't ashamed, but embarrassed. She was glad that Renton was letting her be selfish for a while, and she hoped that her intuition was right.

'_He wants to be with me right? . . .alone.'_ At the thought, Eureka decided that she couldn't possibly hide her blush from Renton by just turning away, so she decided to roll over onto him. Renton was knocked back, and Eureka was glad that he was too startled to notice the redness of her face.

'_He's so–"_

"Warm..."

"What?"

"You're so warm, Eureka." Eureka thought that she had begun to calm down, but now she felt the renewed urge to hide her face in the crook of Renton's arm, so there was no chance of him seeing it.

After some silence, broken only by the occasional breeze, and the distant sound of an engine, Renton was getting nervous. The girl he had loved for over two years was lying on top of him, and his. . ."position" was about to become compromised. He tried to think of anything else: trapar, reffing, wrenches, gramp's spit when he was yelling at him – but none of what working very well. The tent in his pants was beginning to grow.

'_Eureka's sure to notice _–_'_ Then an entirely obvious thought occurred to him. _'I just need to let off some steam. I mean, I won't force her to do anything, but. . .she wouldn't hate it, right. I'm sure we love each other, she must be thinking–Wait, what are you thinking? She's not like everyone else'_ Renton looked down on Eureka, whose cheek was lying on his chest, so that he saw her flawless profile. _'She's not even human. . .'_

That last thought seemed to do the trick. He wasn't excited anymore, but his urge to put his emotions – and hers – to the test was still growing.

One thing Renton got right, Eureka didn't have a single promiscuous thought as she lay on Renton's chest. While Renton knew that he could experience total bliss if he had just a small taste of his love's lips, Eureka didn't think it was possible to be any happier.

'_I'm home. Not Earth, Not Belforest, Not a house with four walls and a roof– but here. . .with Renton. I feel so safe. . .and warm.' _Eureka shifted her body to conform more easily to Renton's: her chest pressed against Renton's side, her bare foot rested over his ankle, and her thigh ground against his pelvis – which it was caused Renton to start thinking about reffing and his gramdpa.

"Renton."

"Hhmm?"

"I don't think I could be happier." There was a mechanical sound, thumping on the ground, and a murmur of noise – but Renton had just decided something, and couldn't be bothered with anything other than–

"Eureka," Renton gentle applied pressure to her body with his hands, and she gave way so that Renton was in a half-sit up, and Eureka faced him, with each knee planted on the ground on each side of his leg, as if she were about to crawl over him, her right hand holding his left, and the other supporting her weight.

Eureka breathed, more than she spoke, "Yes, Renton?" Her face was hot, and she shivered with anticipation of–she didn't know what.

Renton began to lean in when–

'MAMA!"

"EH!" exclaimed the pair of unfortunate lovers.

Maeter, Linck, and Maurice ran full speed down the hill, and the former two tackled Eureka off of Renton and proceeded to squeeze her with all their might.

"You're back, Mama. Mama!"

"Yeah, you're back!" Linck started to cry first (though he would later deny it to no end). "Mama! They were ** saying *ha* that you weren't–weren't. . .*uah* coming back!"

Now Maeter was crying as hard as Linck, "But we didn't ** believe it! We didn't, Mama! Promise!"

"Yeah, Yeah–Promise!"

Eureka was crying harder than anyone, but her words were as calm and steady as ever. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry– I'm so sorry. . .Maurice. . ."

Maurice was standing near Renton, his expression was unreadable. Eureka's tears stopped flowing from shock. All of her fears were coming true in that second. Maurice hated her, she knew it. She knew that it was too good to be true. Eureka might have ran at that second, but then she caught site of Renton – and felt the other two kids still holding her tight, so that she wouldn't go anywhere. He was smiling. HE knew, Eureka thought, that everything would be fine; but she would have to be brave and make the first move.

"Maurice. . .come here." But Maurice wasn't gonna break. He had promised himself, since the moment he allowed the thought in his head: that his Mama might never come back. He had promised to make her suffer for leaving him, Maeter, and Linck. He promised not to forgive her until she knew how bad waiting had felt. But then–

"Please. . ."

'_Come here. . .please'_ Those were the same words he had first heard Eureka speak, so long ago. He had been protecting his brother and sister from the thing who had made all the bodies cold. But then that thing had held him. . .and it had a heart beat. _'It was warm'. _And it had carried them away from the coldness, onto a ship; and fed them, and cleaned them, and clothed them. And when he was scared of all the strange people on the ship, so far above the earth, she had said those words. She told them that she couldn't bring back his mother: she couldn't undo what had happened, but that she would be their mama from now.

"M–MAMA!" Maurice ran to Eureka, and the two kids made room for him. They had had Mama for long enough, and they knew that Maurice missed her the most. Maeter and Linck watched as Maurice sobbed into Eureka's chest, and they smiled when Renton stood by their side, putting his hands on each of their heads.

Once everyone had a chance to breath, after all the tears had stopped, Eureka and Renton had the chance to see Holland and Talho standing at the top of the hill.

"Well," Talho said to break the atmosphere, "that was long overdue." Eureka, Renton, and the kids got up and started to walk toward the couple. "Good to see you again, Eureka."

"Mm." Eureka nodded her assent. She looked to Holland, hoping to get some sign over recognition from her leader. "Holland. . .uummm. . .ah!"

Holland had brought his hand down, hard, onto Eureka's head, and he began ruffling her hair. "Geez. . .making everyone worry like that. You almost killed Renton, you know? He couldn't eat or sleep for weeks–wouldn't stop crying for months."

"HEY!" exclaimed Renton, "That's not true! Stop teasin' her, Holland!"

"You're. . .arm."

Holland looked to his side, as if he had forgotten that his body was now asymmetrical. "Yeah, ha–"

"IT'S MY FAULT!" interrupted Eureka. "It's all cause of me! I'm–I know it doesn't make a difference–BUT! I'm–I'll take any punishment, so. . .PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Eureka gave a low bow, as tears started falling to the floor.

"Hey, dammit," Holland lifted up Eureka's head. "Stop it! This had nothing to do with you. It was my fight: it just happened to be the same fight you and Renton were fighting, alright?"

"BUT STILL, Holland! I–"

"Eureka. . ."

Eureka looked to Talho, whose tone was kinder than she had ever heard before, but still with the same stern countenance. "You're happy now, right? With the kids, and Renton?"

"Uh, yes."

"Hey, I'm serious. You're happy, right! Happier than you ever thought you could be?"

"I–I AM."

Talho smiled, and held Holland's hand. "So are we."

Eureka seemed to understand. "Mm."

"More importantly. . ."

Everyone looked down at Maurice, who was eyeing Renton, suspiciously.

"What were you trying to do to Mama, Renton?"

Renton's face turned red, but before he could speak, Maeter said, "Hey! Renton was trying to kiss Mama."

"Looked like more than a kiss to me," Holland interjected before Talho could elbow him. "Stop being a kid."

"Renton's a pervert!" Maeter laughed.

"Hey! Wait a minute–I wasn't"

"Pervert! Pervert!" echoed Linck.

Renton looked to Eureka to make sure that she wasn't understanding any of this. But the excitement of the last half hour was to much for her. Eureka had quietly fell to her knees, and was sleeping peacefully.

Note: I'm trying to keep to weekly updates. Feel free to scold me mercilessly if I don't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not So Loud(!)**

After the second day, even Renton was starting to worry. Eureka hadn't woken up since she had soundlessly collapsed two days before on the hill. All the members of the Gekko – save Stoner, who wouldn't be able to make it – arrived, and permanent "Welcome Home" party decorations were set up in the overly crowded Thurston living/dining room, so that even if Eureka woke up in a moment's notice they would be able to celebrate.

Perhaps it wasn't clear, about Renton: he wasn't, like the others, worried that Eureka was ill – even Mischa said that there was nothing physically wrong with her, and that it was probably just fatigue, coupled with over-excitement – he was worried that the Gecko members would have to leave before everyone got a chance to greet Eureka after so long. Holland and Talho could only stay till the end of the week, and everyone else would be leaving one or two days after them. He, unlike the kids, who had hardly left their Mama's side, passed the time in much the same way he had before Eureka arrived, though reminiscing with the other members of the Gecko was refreshing.

With the exception of Stoner, Gidget, Moondoggie, and Mischa, the rest of them had stayed on as permanent members of Gekko state; and in correspondence with Stoner, had begun an anti-government, media campaign. They were determined to sort through the chaos of those days, that, although two years past, were all too present in the social, cultural, and political minds of the people. Who could say if they were successful? It was hard enough evading the military, let alone being able to spend precious time gaging public opinion. Ray=Out was selling: every copy Stone printed was eagerly bought and distributed, and that was enough proof for the Gekko.

Though the Gekko remained, the ship was K.O.'d and, it's leader was no longer Holland Novak. Hap and Kengo had assumed duel command of the Gecko Base of Operations [location undisclosed].

Neither Talho nor Holland had much to do with the decisions made by the rest of the crew. It was only, Holland didn't know how else to live; and even if Talho could have adjusted to a quiet, anonymous life, she wouldn't force Holland to do the same. It might sound sad, but the pair were perfectly happy. Well. . .almost perfect, anyways: Holland still longed, on those days when the wind blew sublimely by, to ride the waves.

You could imagine how ecstatic the past two days had made Holland. As soon as the company had returned with Renton and Eureka, Holland snuck out of the house with Renton's board – a perfect replication of his own – and felt himself being led by the trapar to the hill overlooking Belforest. He stood there, motionless for almost a hour, until Talho came looking for him. Somehow, she knew just where he'd be.

At first, she struggled what to say. She imagined how he must feel: maybe the greatest reffer the sport had ever known, separated from the one constant in his life since childhood, only to be reunited, unable to embrace that love because of his mutilated body.

"Holland. . ."

Talho was shocked. Holland Novak looked back at her with tears in his eyes and the widest grin she had seen him wear in living memory. "It's just like I remember."

"Holland. . .I don't–"

"I don't know how the Novaks and the Thurstons got inter-tangled like they did, but I'd bet it had something to do with this town." Holland lifted his arm, holding his reff board out toward the canyons some distance away. "Over fifteen years ago, just there. . .a stupid kid thought he could ride the waves like a pro, and ended up falling over four stories."

Talho had heard this story only once before. "He fell and landed without a scratch–because. . ." Holland's voice was becoming choked with tears. "–because his brother had protected him." Dewey had lost a leg, but Holland was spared a life. "And the man who found us was Adrock Thurston. . .it all began with a fall. And maybe, just–just. . ." now both Talho and Holland were sobbing. "if I hadn't–then we never would have met Adrock: never have followed him: never ruined. . .everything."

Talho searched for the right words. She wanted to say so much. That what had happened was horrible. That maybe he was right. That she had come to love him because of it. That he was going to be a father because of it. But what came out was, "Renton and Eureka met because of YOU! THERE SAFE BECAUSE OF YOU! WE'RE ALL SAFE BECAUSE OF YOU. . .You. . .YOU IDIOT!"

The silence of a few seconds seemed endless. Till Holland smiled with tears once again, and said, "Yeah, and I'm still the same idiot kid. So I waited for you to come. . .So you can watch me retake the crown."

Talho's tears stopped and her voice steadied in shock, "You don't mean to–you couldn't be that–HEY!" Holland had gotten a running start, then– "You one-armed fool, you're going to KILL YOURSELF!"

It was too late, Holland had jumped off the cliff and, "Here–We–GO!"

Holland caught a wave, but his stance wobbled on invisible streams, and it seemed as if he would fall over at any second. Just then, he shot higher into the air, souring back toward Talho,

"CUT–" The wave was about to break, he could feel it. . .just another second, then–

"BACK" The wave broke, and Holland shot straight up, hanging upside down, suspended in air and time for another eternity, then–

"DROP–" Here it was: the crucial moment. Would the board settle, or would it crash. Holland was only a meter away from Talho's outstretched hand, then–

"TURN!" The board, inches away from crashing onto the hill, leveled out and Holland zoomed passed Talho.

"YYYAAAAAAHHH–" Befor Holland could finish his celebratory coo, he had lost his balance and fell hard onto the grass.

"IDIOT!" Talho yelled as she ran to his side. She rolled over his body, her face leaking at least three different fluids. He was laughing, and Talho couldn't help but smile.

On the morning of the fourth day, in Renton's room, a sleeping Eureka had begun to stir. Not quite awake, but certainly not asleep, she grasped around, like a child in the womb, for something corporal to touch. Her fingers and toes clenched the sheet that covered her body; but it wasn't the feel of the sheets that she noticed. It was the smell. It was–It smelled like–

"Mmm. . .Renton" A smile grew across her subconscious face, and Eureka stretched every inch of her body. As her limbs and torso contorted every which way, Eureka was trying to become comfortable again; it seemed the smell had unsettled something within her. And as she began to repose she thought, _'But. . .it's not a bad feeling. . .'_

"Aammum. . .hot." Eureka gently wiggled out of the sheets, and opened her eyes. There was no one there. Though she didn't know it – the attic bedroom being devoid of windows – it was the early morning. The kids and everyone else were still sleeping, except Renton who had begun his morning ritual – which, as a matter of fact, began in the backseat of an old car, which was his temporary bed while Eureka was in his.

You may wonder how Eureka was cared for during these four days. And it may please you – or disappoint you – to know that she wasn't just left lying in Renton's bed. As soon as he got the chance, Renton had pulled Talho, Hilda, and Gidget aside to talk to them about the situation.

"So. . .um, yeah!" Renton stubbled to begin.

"Spit it out, kid." Hilda demanded.

Renton's face was reddening more and more every second. "Well, I don't know how long it will be till Eureka wakes up, s–"

"If she does wake up," Gidget said, absent-mindedly. Talho elbowed her in the side.

"So. . .yeah! I was wondering. . .ifyourwouldn'tmindlookingafterher!"

"Eh!" chorused the three.

Renton tried to compose himself. He needed to say this, just in case. "It's just. . .I won't be able to do some stuff. . .cause I'm a–a guy." Renton's eyes were determinately looking toward a crack in the floor.

A look of comprehension on Gidget's face: and exasperated "pauh" from Talho: and a mischievous grin came to Hilda's mouth.

"Ohhh. . .like what kinda things?" Hilda said, all too innocently.

"Don't be like that! You know what I mean!" Renton yelled, and immediately looked around, as if to see if anyone would come running to hear this embarrassing conversation.

Gidget caught on, and continued: "So, you want us to change the sheets on the bed–"

And Talho, allowing herself some fun, "And change her clothes–"

Hilda delivering the finishing stroke, punctuating each word with an increasingly seductive look from all three women, "To. Bathe. Her."

Renton was struck silent with embarrassment, searching for some words of redemption.

"Bbuuttt," began Gidget, with an inquisitive look toward the ceiling, and a finger on her lip.

Then the three chorused, leaning in toward Renton, "Wouldn't you want that privilege, Renton!"

And now, Renton was shocked into some response: "Not so loud(!)" Renton motioned downward with his palm, and a "sush" finger over his mouth. "You all know it's not like that, Ok? Eureka needs someone, and I wouldn't ask if there was another way." But the seed of the idea of him bathing Eureka was already growing rapidly in his mind. And he felt the need to justify the imagined questions in his mind, succeeding only in putting his foot in his mouth.

I digress. . .Eureka felt hot.

Note: I'm trying to keep to weekly updates. Feel free to scold me mercilessly if I don't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Together**

She was completely awake, refusing to open her eyes as the heat that emanated from her body grew stronger and stronger the longer she stayed in Renton's bed. It was the smell. . .the bed, the sheets, the pillow–all of it smelled like Renton.

For a long time Eureka moved her body about in a futile attempt to relieve the tightness that began constricting her body. The feeling–the heat–was an entirely new sensation for her, and it took her a long while to fine the source of her affliction: it was coming from between her thighs.

Slowly, almost effortlessly, her hand began to move down the front of her shirt – the only piece of clothing the girls felt necessary for Eureka to sleep in. Technically, it was Renton's old shirt, and Eureka's realization of this fact only increased her desire to satisfy the lust building between her legs.

'_I want Renton'._ She couldn't think of it in any other way. As Eureka's hand finally found her entrance, she felt a rush of tightness travel up her spine–the heat abated for a moment, but then returned in full swing. Eureka's hand was only placed upon it, pressing slightly against her lips, but the intensity of these new sensations kept her from proceeding, even though she knew that continuing would release her from this state of elation.

'_I'm. . .afraid. Renton. . ." _She slowly ran her fingers across her lips, testing her own sensitivity. The feeling was more pleasant, then ecstatic or frightful–just pleasant enough to increase the pressure and speed of her gentle exploration.

For a while, Eureka played with the interchange of stiffness and relaxation–heat and release–push and pull, until she suddenly pulled her hand away. She brought her hand up so that she could look at it; and for the first time, Eureka opened her eyes.

"_Wet..." _She hadn't imagined it. Her fingers were wet, and she soon realized that she was panting heavily, as the embarrassment filled the redness of her face once again.

'_It's wet, too. . ."_ Eureka felt the moistness of her inner thigh, and was reaching her hand down to confirm what she already knew, when–

_EEeeeeccckk. . ._ The door was opening slowly, and Eureka quickly sat bolt upright, hiding her shame with her legs locked, and clenching her fists against her shirt, facing toward to door.

Renton, as was mentioned, was on his morning routine, which concluded with checking on Eureka before starting breakfast. Though Eureka was little more than catatonic the past few days, he always opened the door as quietly as possible, just incase she had decided to wake up. You can imagine how disappointed he was when he peeked his head through the door. The whole point of coming in quietly was so that he could greet her waking moment with a kiss, like a fairy tale. _'She would like that'_, he would fancy to himself.

"Eureka. . ." The girl sitting on Renton's bed hoped beyond all hope that it was too dark in the room for her love to tell that she was redder than a strawberry. ". . .you're awake. Uh, I mean: Good Morning, Eureka." Renton smiled.

Somehow Renton's smiled calmed Eureka down, and she was able to whisper, "Good Morning." This time, it was Renton's prerogative to upset Eureka's constitution. He walked over to the bed determinately, and lovingly placed his arms around her waist, pulling her into a strong embrace, and laying his head on the back of her shoulder.

'_Renton, don't. . .I can't take it.' _Eureka was so happy that she wouldn't allow herself to say any words of denial or chastisement. She didn't care if Renton hated her for what was happening – her thighs growing more moist by the moment – as long as he held her for just a second longer.

"Renton," Eureka's voice was pleading.

"Eureka," fearing that she would tell him to let go, Renton's voice conveyed the same firmness of his grip.

"I'm not wearing any panties." The word's took a moment to register, then Renton swiftly stood up, grabbed the nearest sheet and covered Eureka's legs. They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like several minutes. If Renton hadn't been so flustered, in denial of his own raging hormones, he would have noticed the stare of utter lust Eureka was giving him.

Eureka didn't understand what she wanted, or what was happening. But, she was certain of one thing: she was too cold, now. Though her body still generated heat, Renton's retreat had left her wanting.

"It's, ok. I don't mind–I just. . ." Eureka was struggling for words, but if she was embarrassed, she preferred this feeling to whatever she felt when Renton had first entered the room. ". . .I thought you should know." Eureka couldn't keep eye contact anymore, and the relieved tension reduced the redness of her face to a soft pink that laid across her cheeks.

'_She's so cute!" _Renton was about to lose it. _'I should get out of here quick, before I do something I'll regret."_

"Well, I just came in to see if you were alright." Renton was scratching the back of his head, and bending his knees, ever so slightly, hoping Eureka wouldn't notice his 'manly' excitement. "I've gotta start making breakfast. . .come down when you feel up to it." Renton put up a hand to say goodbye, turned toward the door, and was about to tell Eureka that the kids would come to her soon, when–

_Thump, thump-thump, thump_. Eureka launched off the bed, and threw herself on Renton, nearly knocking him to the floor. Her arms were squeezing his waist, and Renton placed his hands on top of hers, letting their fingers become intertwined.

"Eur–" Renton began, but Eureka squeezed, indicating the pleasantness of the moment, and how she wished it would continue in silence and solitude. He understood. Carefully, he turned to face Eureka, and bent down slightly to conform to her body.

Eureka relented her hold, and Renton could speak again. "Do you. . .want to help me make breakfast?"

Eureka was only half-listening. She continued to push her face into the crook of his neck, as if she were trying to scratch a stubborn itch on her nose.

". . .Uumm. Did you hear me, Eureka?"

"Yeah."

"Sooo. . .we should probably get you dressed first." Renton pushed Eureka off him, keeping his gaze strictly at eye level, even as he looked around the room for something to use as a bottom to the shirt she was wearing.

"I think. . .I'll take a shower first."

Renton was truly embarrassed, for the first time, not out of propriety, or realization of how much he truly loved Eureka, but because he felt stupid.

"Uh, yeah! Right. . .I'll get your clothes – I mean, your real clothes – and a towel." Once again, Renton turned to leave. This time, Eureka just caught his hand.

Eureka made sure that she looked Renton right in the eye, and that he was looking back. She really couldn't bear to say it twice. She probably should have spoken louder, because all Renton heard was:

"Together. . ."

Note: Shorter chapter – I'm trying to keep to weekly updates.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hair and Skin**

"What. . .was that?" There was no way Renton heard what he think he heard.

'_Could we [. . .] together'_ is all that Renton **could** have heard – **thought **he **may **have heard–but no. No, he had only heard "together". Eureka wouldn't possibly have said that she wanted to _ together. His efforts to fill in the blank were becoming increasingly ridiculous, and perverted.

He hadn't heard! _'No, no, no, no, no, no-no-no'_. Eureka couldn't say it again. Her mind was working furiously to answer, but she wouldn't – she couldn't – say it again.

Surprisingly, her outward demeanor gave nothing away. Renton was too distracted by his own thoughts, but if he would have examined Eureka's face it wouldn't have helped him fill in the blank. He had turned around at Eureka's words, and saw her staring down and to the left, with the same blush on her cheeks.

Finally, Eureka decided to look up, and say, "Could we make breakfast together?"

_Of course! Renton, you idiot. Your jumping the gun again – Eureka's not like that. She wouldn't have wanted to _*gulp* [_shower] together. And even if she DID! – it wouldn't be like that."_

"Oh," Renton's voice betrayed some of his subconscious disappointment. "Of course – uh, but like you said, you should take a shower first. Try to hurry, I usually finish breakfast before the kids wake up, or else their in a bad mood. I think they're getting spoiled."

Eureka smiled. She was really glad the kids could be spoiled for a while, _'They've had a tougher life than me or you.' _Renton had begun saying something else–

". . .and with everyone from the Gekko, I could really use the help."

Once again Renton began to walk to toward the door, and again Eureka stopped him, this time, with just her voice.

"Um, Renton. . ." He had looked back with a smile on his face. "It's embarrassing. . ."

'_No way,' _he thought.

"But could you–I'm still feeling week–so I might need you. . ."

*gulp* "Well," he struggled for what to say, not realizing that he didn't have to say a thing, "you haven't eaten real food in days."

Eureka had been looking down, playing with her hair by twirling it around her finger. Seeing that Renton might already now what she wanted to ask, Eureka looked up in bravery and continued, "I might need you to help me. . ."

'_Yes,' _he was getting more eager with each word that dripped from her lips.

". . .to help me wash my hair a–and. . .my back."

He almost sighed. In a big way, Renton was relieved. He didn't think he could have handled anything more. _'It looks like neither of us are ready. But, I guess I like it that way.' _

Eureka, on the other hand, was petrified. Her hair began to twist and untangle about her finger furiously. Renton's pause made her mind rush through thoughts and emotions faster than she could process them: fear – that he would reject helping–reject her – anxiety over the silence he was giving her – anger at Renton for not loving her–at herself for saying anything at all – and shame that she had overstepped the bounds of their relationship.

"Of course." Instantly, Eureka's thoughts and emotions were forced out of her head by blissful happiness. "Um, I'll get u a few towels. You can undress while I wait outside the bath room, and when your ready I'll come in. But – uh, we gotta hurry." Renton finally got through the door, and Eureka was, well, feeling a lot at once.

'_Oh, the towels are so I can cover myself.'_ At this thought, Eureka first felt disappointment. _'He doesn't want to see my body.' _But then Eureka felt a rush of sense, and love for Renton. _'No, he just loves me – that's not the right word – He respects me. He doesn't want to do anything because he knows that I'm. . .inexperienced.' _Then she felt embarrassed and relieved. _'Besides, I couldn't let Renton see me like that.' _Eureka giggled to herself, as she heard Renton coming back to the room. _'At least, not yet.'_

"Renton, I-I'm ready." Eureka was sitting on a small stool in the locker room style shower. She had placed a towel across her lap, making sure to tuck some of the access fabric between her legs, and under her bottom, so that Renton wouldn't see anything too risky. A second towel was gripped in her hands. She had pressed the cover against her chest, putting her forearms against the sides of the torso, hoping that he wouldn't be able to see.

"Ok, I'm coming in." Renton stepped in calmly, looking toward Eureka but not directly at her. As for Eureka, she had looked away, almost too quickly, when he had entered. Renton wasn't wearing anything but–

"swimshorts." Eureka had said it loud enough for Renton to hear. He had kneeled down behind Eureka, with a bucket full of water, soap and shampoo.

"Huh? Oh, I thought you might be more comfortable if I was – well, I was going to get wet no matter how you look at it, right?"

"I know." Eureka was definitely NOT more comfortable. Renton's chest was more toned than she had imagined. While lying her head on him, as they lay on the hill during the first hours she had returned, she had noticed how strong he felt. He was both the Renton she knew, and a completely different person. She was now yearning for the next chance to feel his chest. But as she was starting to lose herself in thought, Renton's touch startled her to full consciousness.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to–" Renton had barely touched her back with his soaped up hands, when Eureka's spine had straightened dead bolt upright, and she had let out a small *squeek*.

Now her body relaxed, but she sounded slightly panicked when she said, "It's ok! I just didn't expect it."

"Uh, sorry. I'm going to continue. ok?"

"Mmm." Renton placed his hands on the wing bones of Eueka's back. As he spread his hands to every inch of her back – making sure not to move past the perimeter of her arms or towel – Renton examined her skin with both his touch and sight. It was so flawless, and smooth.

"aahh..." a small shudder escaped Eureka's mouth as Renton's hands moved to her lower back, and out toward the sides of her stomach.

'_Weak spot?' _Renton considered. What he said was, "Is it ok?"

Eureka had been fighting the urge to cry her delight, over Renton's gentle exploration, since his hands had first began to move. But now that she had, she found it hard to tell Renton to go on.

"Yes. Your hands are. . .rough."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's not a bad thing. It feels good. It lets me know its really you." Renton's silence must have been enough for Eureka to understand his confusion, because she explained. "They're the hands of a mechanic. The hands that have worked for the kids–for me–for two years. Feeling them makes me. . ." Eureka paused in embarrassment. She had said more than she met to, but she couldn't stop now, or risk feeling more awkward. ". . .happy."

Renton had finished cleaning her back, and then poured pleasantly warm water down her back to wash the soap off. "Eureka, you need to tilt your head back a bit, so you won't get any in your eyes."

Eureka silently obliged, closing her eyes in the hope that her sense of touch would become more sensitive. As Renton's fingers ran through her short hair, Eureka had let her towel slack from her grip. Fortunate, or not, the towel had not fallen, but had gripped to her body.

Renton had saw this happen, but said nothing. He now could see the perfect outline of Eureka's small, perky breasts. He stared only for a moment, leaning over Eureka's shoulder as her eyes were closed, then slowly moved back. He wasn't ashamed of what he had done, or what he had thought about doing. But Eureka was right: Renton respected her too much. He knew that neither of them were ready, and that continuing to look would make him lose control.

For a minute or so, Renton continued to work his hand through Eureka's hair thoroughly, while enjoying the sounds, shudders, and contorted expressions of Eureka's face as she simultaneously tried to absorb every pleasurable sensation and fight the urge to yell out that she wanted Renton's hands to work through her whole body.

As for Renton, he had decided that day – for ever on – that his two favorite parts of Eureka's body were her hair and skin.

Note: I'm trying to keep to weekly updates. Feel free to scold me mercilessly if I don't.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's true**

That morning the kids woke up first, after Eureka and Renton, and their hearts flew. The rest of the Thurston household didn't sleep long after Linck, Maeter, and Maurice peeked through the crack in the door, only to see an empty bed.

And so Grandpa Thurston and the Gekko all woke up to shouts of: "MAMA! Mama! Where is Mama!" The kids ran down the stairs, not noticing the smell of breakfast, or the sound of Renton and Eureka's excitement.

She turned immediately to Renton, with a spatula still in hand, and gave him a look which seemed to convey resurfacing worries – the same feelings Eureka had when the kids first ran to her after returning.

"It's fine. I'll finish breakfast." Eureka's worries drained from her face. She hurriedly placed down the spatula, took off her apron, and turned towards the staircase just as the kids came down the last steps.

"MAMA!" There was no hesitation – no sadness – not even tears of happiness. There was only joy, pure and simple, as the kids tackled their mama onto the kitchen floor, smothering her in squeezes and kisses.

"Good morning. Good morning. Good morning." The kids were hardly listening. They couldn't stand to take in anything other than their mama's touch. Slowly but surely, they joyous sensation spread to their other senses. They took in her scent, her caring look, and finally her voice.

"Come on – Linck, Maurice, Maeter – breakfast is done." Renton's voice brought them back to reality. Together, the three kids and Eureka lifted themselves off the floor.

Breakfast passed normally, for a minute or two, before Axel and the rest came into the kitchen one by one.

"Well, well," began Axel, as he sat down next to Maurice at the counter, "Sleeping Beauty has woken up. Have pleasant dreams, did we?"

Eureka hadn't stopped helping Renton make breakfast, but made sure to look Axel in the eye while she spoke to make sure he knew she had listened. "Mmm. I wouldn't call it a pleasant dream. . .but it wasn't sad or scary, either. I was writing a book. My own book – like a diary or journal. And when I was done I went to deliver it. . .to. . .someone."

Eureka became lost in thought for a moment. Hearing the oddness in Eureka's tone, Renton was level headed enough to look over to her cooking station. Just as he thought, the pancakes were beginning to burn. Immediately, Renton rushed over to the pan, flipped the food, and sighed.

"–But I don't remember who to." Eureka finished, and saw Renton walking away from the pan. "Oh! I forgot!" Eureka inspected the pancakes, a little ashamed of her absent mindedness. "There not burnt. Thank goodness. Um, sorry, Renton."

Renton was already back to his station, stirring the eggs, and turning the sausage. "It's fine. And here's our fearless leader. Food's up."

Talho came down behind Holland, who had kept his habit of walking around in swimming trunks. "Didn't I say to cut that out? Anyways–"

"Are you feeling better, Eureka?" Talho had walked over to the kitchen, and was fussing over Eureka's features, looking for any sign of fatigue or malnutrition.

In between Talho's thorough inspection, and Holland's yawns – and demands for more syrup – Eureka attempted to answer sincerely.

"Well, umm. I feel better after taking a shower." Both she and Renton realized what Eureka had just said, and they both blushed deep red – something that didn't go unnoticed by Holland, Alex, and Hap, who had just sat down as Talho finished with Eureka.

"No one let her sleep tonight. We might lose her for a month, this time."

"Hey! That's not funny, Hap."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Linck!" Linck had indeed yelled with egg in his mouth, sending bits of food flying onto Maurice's face. But the rest of the company laughed.

One by one the rest of the Gekko made it down to breakfast, each one asking Eureka if she was doing alright. Again and again Eureka assured them that she was better than good. Everyone took their time eating, as Eureka was bombarded with the goings on of the last two year, the stories of each individual member of the Gekko, and intermediate requests for more food – sometimes all at once.

It was nearly 1:00pm when everyone had eaten, shared their news, and the dishes had be put away. Eureka had barely spoken two sentences during the whole time. It wasn't surprising; even Renton new that "that" part of Eureka would never change. She was the type to take in everything calmly and seriously, determined to understand and respect everyone she listened to, even if she barely knew them. Renton thought to himself _'that may be one of the things I love most'. _

Finally, Eureka began to speak. "I'm so glad to hear everyone's doing so well."

"Mama, what's wrong?" Maeter was the first to notice the tears welling up in her mama's eyes, despite her wide smile.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm so glad to hear that life went on–that everyone has found some measure of happiness in these two years–I'm just so sorry I missed it."

There was silence for a moment. It wasn't till that moment that anyone, save Renton, had considered Eureka's side of the story. For her, presumably, the last two years had passed in a blink of an eye. . .and yet, everything– everyone –was different.

"Puh. C'mon already," it's never surprising that a man so in love with music would be the one to break the silence. Matthieu never liked silence, "I know change is hard, but it's not bad is it? I mean, everything may seem hectic now, but look– you already have a new home, new family, and your down here making breakfast like all this craziness never happened."

Eureka's eyes allowed for another tear to fall, but she wiped it away, and looked up. "Thank you, everyone. I am happy."

"Which reminds me," Moondoggie was cushioning against the wall, while Gidget rested her back against him, "didn't we decide to say something? You know, to Renton and Eureka?"

"That's right, Moondoggie. Good memory!" Gidget snuggled even closer to her human pillow.

Renton was sitting next to Holland and Talho, when the latter pushed him up and toward Eureka. "C'mon, get over there so we can see you."

Now Renton and Eureka were standing side by side, and all eyes were on them. Axel was sitting in the corner, eyeing the Gekko members suspiciously, wondering what this was all about.

Then, in a tumultuous roar, "WE'RE SORRY ! ! !" Every room in the head was bowed, and Renton and Eureka nearly fell back onto the kitchen stools.

Holland spoke, "We're all sorry that you kids had to go through everything you did. It's not fair, and we promise to do everything we can from this point forward so that you won't ever have to fight again."

Renton was stunned, his brain seemingly unable to function. Finally, he was able to look over to Eureka, who was equally stunned – but her brain seemed to be bursting with the inner-working of someone who is thinking so hard about so many things, that they might burst at any moment.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Eureka had clenched her fist, closed her eyes, and yelled in defiance. "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. IT'S ALL MY FAULT, EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!"

Renton reached for Eureka's hand and said over Eureka's sobs, "Eureka, stop, that's not it–"

Eureka ripped her hand away, and turned with watery eyes toward Renton, looking him fiercely in the eyes. "It is! It is true! I'm the reason all this happened. I know," she looked back and forth from the Gekko and Renton. "I know you'll all say that I didn't ask to be a Coralian, or that Dewey, or the Coralians themselves are to blame. But. . .BUT THAT DOESN'T HIDE THE FACT THAT I'VE DONE TERRIBLE THINGS ! ! !"

Eureka couldn't help but look toward the kids. "To them I– I. . ." She looked back to Renton, "And the pain– to you–" Eureka's words and sobs could no longer be heard. Renton had pulled her into his arms. She was locked between his chest and arms with Renton's mouth speaking directly into her ear.

"Don't say such sad things. Don't misunderstand. Don't be sad." Eureka was still crying, trying to form words in protest of Renton's comforting presence. _'Please, stop. . .I don't deserve to be comforted.'_

"It's like you said before. The scars we bear, and the trials we've been through – they aren't bad things."

Eureka began to remember. She thought back to Renton's blood dripping down upon her face. He had saved her from the men who had wanted to kill her – kill her because she was a monster. But Renton had said it didn't matter. He had loved her because of who and what she was, not despite of it. And she had hated herself. She had told Nirvash that she was sorry – so sorry for saying that she never loved Renton.

And still, Renton had forgiven her. And he had tried to make feel better by destroying the Gekko's mirrors, so that she wouldn't have to look at her scars. But that time, he had been wrong. She loved he scars. _'Because the were proof. . .proof that I–'_

"They aren't a bad thing at all, Eureka; because they're proof that we all love you."

"It's true." Renton had let Eueka go, so that she could look toward the Gekko – toward Holland who had voiced what they were all thinking. "You're our family too, Eureka."

Note: Sorry for the late update, Christmas is a crazy time of the year :)

I'm trying to keep to weekly updates. Feel free to scold me mercilessly if I don't.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hhmm?**

It's hard to say for sure, but it seems that Gidget was the first of the company to pick up on the room's immediate mood – specifically, the mood between Renton and Eureka.

Of course, the notoriety of Gidget as an airhead, coupled with her impulsiveness, indicates that the whole room noticed "it" before her, but were too riled up by the energy of emotions that had just swept of the room to do anything.

"Well, I'm going to pack. Sorry Eureka, but me and Doggie will be off tomorrow. C'mon, Doggie." Gidget pulled herself, then Doggie, up off the ground, and winked at Renton as she left the room.

"You too, Matthieu," Hilda had put their dishes in the sink.

"Ah, geez. See ya later then."

As Hilda playfully pushed Matthieu toward the door, she shooed away Eureka's doubts. "Don't worry, we won't be leaving for another day or two. But we have some other stuff to do."

"Yeah," sarcastically assured Matthieu, " 'other stuff'." Hilda gave him a fair knock on the head.

One by one, Axel and the kids last of all, the people marched out of the room, all with assurances that no one was leaving, and with excuses of things to do and to be done. In the end, Renton and Eureka were left alone, one's palm laid in the hand of the other.

It was a comfortable silence that gripped both of them in a serene embrace. Neither wanted to move, or speak, or do anything to break what they had in that moment – standing there, hand in hand.

But Eureka wasn't going to let this opportunity go by. She had to be absolutely sure that there was a future: one with her, and the kids, and Renton– happy.

"Renton," Eureka, turning toward him, spoke as she looked down at their hands– as she gently moved her fingers through his, trying to communicate more than she could say with words.

"Hmm?" Renton massaged her palm and the back of her hand, but kept his eyes fixed on her expression. It was beautiful: her smile, and her soulful eyes, radiated nothing but her love– for him.

"Did you really mean it?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really happy. . ." Eureka was trying to finish her thought, but nothing seemed to fit. _'happy with everything that happened? ...with how it all turned out? ...with the pain?'_

"...with me?" Eureka looked up, and Renton stole her first kiss. It was so unlike how their lips had touched in free-fall the day she had disappeared into the sky. This was purposeful: it wasn't forceful or harsh; Renton was giving her his lips, and she accepted.

As Eureka applied pressure to his bottom lip, Renton felt it enough to stay still. He couldn't have done much else. It's true that he had no experience in kissing, but more than that, he was to entranced by the taste. Eureka's last bite of food had been a slice of melon, and Renton would always remember the faint, fruit taste of Eureka's kiss.

Though Eureka was passionate to continue, she felt – maybe that "felt" is the wrong word, but never the less – that she had to be sure of– she didn't know what. Without easing the grip she had on Renton's lip, she began to draw back so as to end the kiss.

But Renton pulled her closer by the hand, and leaned his head forward. Neither of them knew how long the kiss lasted. Weeks, months, and even years later, the two lovers would make a game of it. They played through the movements of their lips, and hands, and shoulders, and legs, trying to time how long each action took, and making guesses as to how long their first kiss was.

In the end, neither of them could agree to what the other's guess, and they would settle for trying to act it out one more time. Though no one ever asked, Eureka would answer that the most intimate moments she and Renton shared were during those games, as they replayed their first kiss.

Finally, they broke apart, and each panted for breath. After recovering the oxygen deprived by their embrace, both Renton and Eureka looked up to see the other gasping for air, and they couldn't help but laugh together.

Renton was still laughing when he wiped the tears from Eureka's eyes. "Haha, you're laughing so hard your crying."

Eureka looked at him and beamed, "Don't worry. . .I'm happy."

Still stifling his laughter, Renton added, "And you taste like melon."

At first Eureka was confused, and then she realized what Renton had just said.

"Wha-What'reUsaying!"

"AAHAHAHAAhahahaha!" Renton couldn't help but start a new round of laughter at the redness of Eureka's ears and cheeks.

But now Eureka wouldn't suffer being this embarrassed. She was marching out of the room, saying, "Geez, Renton! You're acting just like the kids!"

"Hey, I'm sorry, ok." Renton wouldn't let her go that easy. He locked her slender body in his arms, as he laid her back against his chest, and placed his hands on her stomach.

Eureka was struck by how assertive Renton was. She had remembered that her first of impression of him had been _'Funny. Silly. Goofy.'_ He taught her how to smile. Then slowly, but surely, _'Reliable. Brave. Trustworthy. Love. love. love. LOVE.' _ But she had never thought of Renton like this: _'Aggressive. Rough. Greedy. greedy. greedy for me.' _It wasn't bad. . .this side of Renton.

But Renton hadn't changed over the past two years. He had matured, to be sure, but he was still naive, gentle, and even awkward – especially around Eureka. It was only that all of his want and desire had been pent up; and now the voice inside him, which whispered tumultuously _'take her'_, wouldn't be ignored.

"I forgive you." She had, totally.

'_Slowly. . .don't lose it.'_ Renton couldn't help bur restrain himself – after all, he was the same person Eureka could trust completely, and he didn't want to lose that by being over zealous.

He began moving his head through Eureka's hair, down to her neck. Renton rested their, on Eureka's neck, to let her know that all he wanted was to feel close to her. For her part, Eureka hoped for that moment that Renton wanted more.

He tilted his neck to bring his lips to Eureka's cheek. Once, twice, three times he kissed her skin, each time with increasing passion so that Eureka felt more and more of the moistness of Renton's small marks of love.

"Ah. . ." Renton had unconsciously been squeezing Eureka's waist in his arms. With Eureka already holding her breath in anticipation of a second kiss, this added pressure was too much.

Renton felt Eureka trying to break away, and panicked. "I'm sorry! I knew–"

'_I went too fast.'_

"–I mean, I'm really sorry." Eureka failed to here the last three words; she was too busy bending over slightly with her hands on her stomach and breast in order to catch her breath.

Once again, Renton was too stunned to move, to speak, to do anything but stare dumbly at a recovering Eureka. But perhaps that isn't fair to Renton. It only seemed like all he could do was stare. In truth, his body was stationary, but his inner self was battling with the voice and the urge that told him to _'take her'_.

Eureka seemed to understand the impossible. She didn't say "I forgive you" this time. She just composed herself, an bravely walked into Renton's arms. Her arms around his neck and their noses touching, with their lips inches apart, she whispered, "I know. I know. . .you love me."

"I love you", wasn't said. Instead, Renton kissed Eureka a second time.

As they broke apart, Eureka buried her face into Renton's chest – this habit had already taken root, and would persist for several years whenever Eureka felt embarrassed. At first, Eureka had felt that she couldn't stand for Renton to see her so red, but after a while, she decided that she simply liked the feel of Renton's chest, and the sound of his heartbeat.

"Renton."

"Hhmm?"

"I feel hot."

Note: I'm trying to keep to weekly updates. Feel free to scold me mercilessly if I don't.


	9. Chapter 9

SPECIAL NOTE - PLEASE READ!

: I was wondering if I should speed the story along. I'm firm not to go above twenty chapters, both because I'm as eager to flush out the lemons as you are and because I'm already ready for another story (possibly ShinjixRei). Anyways, I'm on vacation so if you guys reply back that I should publish more than 1 story per week then I will try my best to do just that.

**It's gotta be. . .**

It would be nice to say that Renton was learning to ignore the nagging voice inside that told him Eureka was _'way too innocent'_ to mean or say anything indecent, or so close to his own lust-filled desires. However, this time he was just lucky. In controlling the monstrous voice, growling _'take her'_, he was also controlling the nagging voice as well.

Now, there was nothing between him and Eureka. Her body was pressed close to him; her hands in his hair and her lips locked. Renton began moving his hands over the back of her dress. He cursed himself for never taking a closer look at that white and blue one-piece she always wore. His hands moved up the middle of her back – eliciting from Eureka a moan between the moments their lips parted and met – and he felt a zipper that led all the way up and down the dress. He remembered–

"Renton. . ." Eureka's tone was pleading. She kissed him more furiously than before, hoping that Renton wasn't losing interest.

'_Move your lips– keep moving your lips.' _What had he remembered? The dress! The dress was held up by buttoned straps. _'Move your hands– Move your lips– toward the straps– Pull away slowly.'_

Renton pulled his lips away, and hid his face to the side as Eureka tried to reconnect. She kissed his cheeks several times, getting closer and closer back to his lips, but Renton evaded her.

Finally, she noticed what Renton was doing. Renton wanted to make sure that he wasn't tricking her– that she knew that he wanted her.

While gentle petting his head, Eureka continued to kiss Renton's cheek as an encouragement for him to go on. She wanted so badly for Renton to feel her hot place. Her mind and body were remembering that hazy ecstasy she experienced in her first waking minutes– how her hand had played with the sensations. Now, she wanted Renton to do the same.

As the first strap unbuttoned, Eureka's body gave a jolt, "ah–"

Renton's hand snapped back, but Eureka grabbed it mid-air, and placed back upon her bare shoulder.

"Mmm." Eureka began kissing his cheek again. Her _'mmm-ed'_ assent was only half-hearted. She wanted Renton to go one, but she realized that she would soon be half-naked. She pushed her body even closer to Renton's, hoping he wouldn't look too closely. Next time, she would have to remember to lead Renton's hand under her dress, so she wouldn't be so exposed.

"YOU'VE GOT A COSTUMER, RENTON! GET TO WORK." Axel's scream shook the two lovers to their core. After the initial shock, Renton and Eureka had the chance to look at each other.

Renton's hair was now an unmitigated disaster. His clothes hung in odd places, displaced by Eureka's body; and the rush of adrenaline had given his eyes an almost blood-shot look.

Eureka's dress was hanging dangerously from one shoulder. Her body wasn't vertical– it seemed that she wasn't quite used to standing without the added support of hanging off Renton's neck. But the most striking thing about her appearance was the look of lust Eureka had.

She wasn't embarrassed in the least. Her mouth hung slightly open, eager for the next kiss, and her eyes conveyed the sole desire to continue– longing to increase the heat her body emanated.

To Renton's credit, he wasn't either embarrassed or lustful. His mind danced between the emotions of distraction– distracted in attempting to comprehend the sheer impossibility that such a perfect moment could be ruined by a customer, in effect, a representative of a greater power that refused to let he and Eureka have their way– and anger– anger at the sheer nerve of this representative at interrupting his perfect moment.

"RENTON. NOW!"

This time, the shout had knocked both teens out of their stupor, and they really noticed each other. Eureka's face went from lust to laughter faster than Renton could have believed. Soon, he was laughing with her.

"Coming," Renton re-strapped Eureka's dress and kissed her on the cheek before breaking into a half-run for the garage.

He got just past the door frame when Eureka caught him, turned his body around, and kissed him once more, passionately on the lips. With her hands gripping his collar, her feet tip-toed to meet his eyes, and her lips biting his, Eureka tried to make the moment last as long as possible.

As Renton broke the embrace, he smiled and headed for the garage in full run with a shout of "be right there!"

Eureka stood there for a second, her eyes closed and her mind clinging to the feeling of bliss. Her musing was swiftly broken by a "blehhgch!".

She turned and saw Linck making a distasteful face, as if he had just eaten something very foul.

Maeter and Maurice were behind him, seething in a silent indignation. The younger of the two expressed Linck's feelings more eloquently.

"Mama kissed Renton!"

Though Maurice felt the same, he had fallen into the habit of all children, who, especially when feeling very immature, try to act as mature as possible. "You two should have seen this coming. If Renton's really our papa, then of course he's going to be mama's husband."

The last two words, despite Maurice's effort to hide it, were said with nothing but disdain. Eureka failed to notice. The thought of her and Renton actual married, and having a family hadn't fully occurred to her. Now, it seemed inevitable. They'd have a wedding, right? And she would wear a white dress, and Renton would look handsome. And then they'd sleep in the same bed, and get to see each other every morning, and the kids would come down for breakfast, just like today.

While all these thoughts were propagating in Eureka's mind, Maeter quite forgot her anger and dislike – which were only half-sincere in the first place – and got caught up in a similar train of thought as Eureka, and began to immediately chatter on about weddings, and white dresses, and–

"A family! A real family, Linck!" Linck had been entranced by Maeter's excited tone, and adopted a similar disposition toward the whole situation.

"Yeah! A mama, and a papa, and brothers and sisters! Yay!" Now Linck and Maeter were holding hands, and jumping up and down, and dancing on the stairs. Though Maurice didn't join in, he too was relishing the idea of having a complete family, even if it meant giving up some of mama so soon after her getting back.

'_But Renton's working today, and we'll have her all to ourselves– at least, before school starts again.'_

Meanwhile, Renton was both surprised and irritated that he had let THIS person tear him away from Eureka; and that Gramps had called HER a customer.

"Hey! What's with the sour face, huh? Not glad to see me?"

"You could say that. But only because you're stopping me from spending precious time with someone who's very precious to me."

Renton didn't even bother looking at her. He decided to make the best of his time and start setting up shop for the day. "Anyways, what is it this time, Riku?"

Riku was a 5"4' blonde, white teen, a little younger than Renton, with most of her hair tied up, some of it in dreadlocks, a petite figure, and a smile which emanated the words "cute as a button." She wore a little more than a bikini with army style short-shorts in which she tucked her sensual curves, and pieces of flair hanging from her hair and clothes. She clearly knew style, which the sunset scarf, blue bandana, and pull-on sleeves and gloves showed.

"Wait, the kids? You see 'em everyday– And what'dya mean, THIS TIME! It's not like I'm clamoring at the doors everyday. Besides, I practically gave you my cousins busted up motorcycle. I told you it would run, and it did! So there."

It was almost impossible to be mad at Riku, and equally as difficult to be in a bad mood when she was around. Renton smiled at her, and remembered that Eureka was back.

"Nope, not them."

"Oh yeah, who?"

Renton grinned wider, but turned his head so as to not give it away. "Three guesses who."

"A game! Alright, have it your way Thurston. . .Holland and Talho. And that's one guess!"

"Nope. Hint: It's one person: two guesses left."

"Ugh!" Riku ruffled her own hair, hoping something in her brain would dislodge and help her win the game. ". . .Your sister."

Renton's grin faded for a moment, but it didn't show in his voice. "Nope: last guess."

Suddenly, as if the guilt at being wrong about Renton's sister had pushed to an even more out there guess, "No! It can't be. I mean, it can but I'd hate to be wrong."

Renton was calm with excitement. "Last chance."

"Fine! You asked for it. It's gotta be. . .EUREKA!"

Note: First (and maybe last) appearance of a N.C. character: Riku from Final Fantasy X and X-2. I chose her because she is already close to the age she is in my story (15 years old) and she's just cute enough to pose a threat to Eureka. But don't worry, this is a pure RentonXEureka story– no love-triangles.


	10. Chapter 10

"**TAKE THE KIDS WITH YOU!"**

"Ohmygod, OhMyGod, oHmYgOD, OH-MY-GOD!" Riku was already rushing toward Renton, who turned around just in time to catch her. Impressively, he kept from falling over by turning on the spot, and spinning his friend in his arms.

As Riku's feet touched the ground, both teens still laughing at Renton's good fortune, they heard the Garage side door open and a high, bright voice say, "Renton, I thought...I...could..."

For a moment, Eureka thought her collective consciousness with the coralians had returned because suddenly a voice inside was telling her to grab the other girl and throw her as far as she could. It told her that Renton was hers, that they were one, and this girl was threatening that– she had to go.

Eureka herself was beginning to be affected. She noticed that she had stopped talking, and her fists were clenched. She was about to act. She was about to give into the voice. She was about to pry them apart when–

"It's you! It's you! It's REALLY YOU!" Riku had pushed off Renton so hard that he almost fell to the floor. She shouted while running toward Eureka, who wasn't as quick or strong as Renton. Riku ended up tackling Eureka onto the ground.

Riku pushed herself off the ground, and kneeled over Eureka, straddling her hips between her legs while she stopped to rub her head. "Haha, sorry about that. I'm just so excited you're back! Well, I mean, you didn't leave me, but Renton has told me everything about you. Haha, not like I didn't know most of it. But when I found out that Renton was Member 7! . . ."

As Renton tended to the shop, Riku spent the next hour explaining to Eureka how she had become her and Renton's biggest admirer. She had gone to school with Renton before he had left Bellforest. She was two grades behind him so they never knew or even noticed each other. In fact, no one noticed her.

"You wouldn't believe, but I was the plainest girl you could have imagined!" The truth is that Riku was an extremely shy girl at first look. She would talk her close friends' and family's heads off, but to everyone else she was awkward, introverted, and wore her uniform even on non-school days because she didn't own any other decent clothes.

However, she secretly wished to be outgoing, adventurous, even reckless. And so she was the only person her age, and probably the only person other than Renton at that school, who read Ray=Out. By a silly twist of fate, she had gone out to the fields by what she didn't realize was Garage Thurston one day, in order to see if she could "feel the waves" like Holland, and her role model, Eureka.

"It's true! You were so cool to me back then – and you still are (!) – but back then I admired how you were a young girl and yet apart of the most rad-ist people on earth. How you could ride the waves on the Nirvash better than anyone in the world! . . .Of course, I didn't know anything – well no one did, but still – I didn't know that you didn't have a choice."

That day, Riku saw the Nirvash crash near by. And by the time she got to the cliff over looking Garage Thurston, she saw Renton riding away on his ref board. She ran as hard as she could in the direction he was going, and caught up just in time to see Renton bust through the military gate and take off on his board.

"I thought he was out of his mind! But then, of course, I saw the giant wave he caught. And the light! That wonderful light!"

For a while after that, Riku went on and on about how cool Renton looked in that moment, and how she had a crush on him for nearly a month. Of course, she told Eureka that Ray=Out didn't mention anything about Renton Thurston as long as he was on the Gekko – their were only small photos of him doing menial chores in the background – let alone their relationship, or lack there of.

After Eureka's disappearance, and the start of the Gekko's media campaign to reveal the truth of what happened, Ray=Out, in order to protect Renton's identity, identified Eureka's partner as Member 7, so that only the previous Ray=Out editions had Renton's picture. Axel had always protected the anonymity of Adrock's children – their names, faces, and location – that, combined with the relative unknown-ness of Ray=Out before the coralians disappeared, prevented both the military and the public from harassing the Thurstons in Bellforest. Of course, Riku found out immediately, and befriended both Axel and Renton, upon his return.

"So when did you both know? I mean when did you know how Renton felt? And when did you feel the same way? Renton only ever talks about how the kids got in his way."

"I guess it's a tough thing to say. Renton told me that day, after he jumped into Nirvash. . .that he was in love with me." Eureka's fingers were crossed as she looked vaguely down in embarrassment. Riku's eyes were filled with stars, and her mouth open in a silent "aahh".

"But I was really stupid then, and I didn't understand." Eureka's smile began to fade, and small drops of tears came to her eyes. "I actually. . .was REALLY stupid. I wasted. . .so much time, I could have had. . .with Renton."

"Hey, wait! Umm. . .It's okay." Eureka had covered her face in silent sobs, and Riku was panicking. "Really, you're back! You two have all the time in the world!"

Eureka recovered quickly. It wasn't just Renton, no one could really stay sad around Riku. "I know, I know. But. . .I'm still kinda stupid. Or at least, it feels like it sometimes."

"Oh my gosh! I just realized," Riku clapped her hands together and wore a radiant smile. "We're gonna be in the same grade!"

Eureka didn't seem to understand, so Riku went on. "Well, you've been gone for two years, and it doesn't look like you've aged a day. So that means – cause Renton's 17, but – your essentially my age! So when school starts we'll be in the same class! Cause...there's only one...class...in our...grade."

Meanwhile, Renton was finishing up the paperwork for his last big job, and completing the registration as a trapar film mechanic. He had the paperwork ready for months, and knew that if things went as planned he would have a corner on the market – not that Bellforest had much of a reffing "market", but maybe he could finally have something to hold over the crew, if they decided to take off in the Gekko-Go/Moonlight again.

Just as he decided to take a break, he heard a knock at the office door. "Come on in."

Eureka, followed closely by Riku, poked her head in the door. "Do you have a moment, Renton? I want to talk to you about something."

As Eureka stepped in, Riku shouted from outside the door, "I did nothing to persuade her!"

'_I think I'll stay out here, in any case.'_

Renton, though mildly confused, managed to say, "What's on your mind, Eureka?"

"I- I want to go to school!" Eureka had said that a little louder than she had meant to. Her unintentional shout had caused her to wince, and now she was too frightened to open her eyes to see Renton's reaction. She didn't think Renton would mind, but what if he said no? What if he wanted her to help in the garage, or around the house? She hadn't considered it till this moment but–

"Okay. . .that's, uh, fine with me, Eureka. But. . .can I ask why?"

Eureka began to recite the list of reasons she had rehearsed with Riku. "I want to learn more. . .about science, math, history, literature. There are so many things I've never known because everyone – even Holland – didn't think it was important. I piloted Nirvash, and that's all I needed – it was all I wanted – I don't blame anyone. And not just learning. . ."

Renton saw in Eureka's eyes an emotion he never thought she would have to experience. It wasn't sadness, they both have had plenty of that. If he had to put a name to it, it would be: regret. He had hoped to keep that emotion from her with each day they'd spend together.

"I've never been. . .a girl. I mean, a normal girl. I've never had friends my own age, or anything."

"Ok, ok. I understand, Eureka. It shouldn't be too hard– No, in fact, it will be great!"

Renton launched off his chair and placed his hands on Eureka's shoulders. The look disappeared into mixed excitement and confusion. "Yeah! The kindergarden where the kids go is right next to the school. You can all go there each morning, and you can pick them up each day. Gramps always said it wasn't any trouble going each day to pick them up, but his age is catching up to him fast, since he retired."

"You're sure!" This was easier than she could have hoped. "You don't need help in the garage? Or with house chores?"

Renton beamed at Eureka's naivety. "Haha, the kids have chores, and you'll have some too, but it doesn't take much to keep up the house with Gramps around. As for the garage, Gramps works an hour or two each day, and Riku's brothers, Tidus and Wakka, work on weekends. I really want you to have your own life, Eureka. You're too special for me to keep all to myself."

Eureka smiled back at Renton and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Aaahhhh." Riku had snuck in and seen the kiss. "You two are so cute." The lovers both broke apart and turned bright red. "And innocent!"

"Alright, girls, I gotta get back to work. Eureka, if it's all right with Riku, why don't you two check out the town? We need a few things, and I'm sure Riku already wants to show you the school and her favorite spots."

"YOU BET I DO! Come one, Eureka."

Without waiting for an answer, Riku pulled Eureka away by the arm, and the two were out the door, so that Renton barely had a chance to shout, "TAKE THE KIDS WITH YOU!"

Note: I'm trying to keep to weekly updates. Feel free to scold me mercilessly if I don't.


	11. Chapter 11

**With the greatest effort**

Suffice it to say, it was a long day for everyone. Renton spent the entire day on the phone, working out the logistics of registering to become a trapar film technician, while simultaneous finishing up an emergency rush job. Axel had his hands full cleaning up the mess that the Gekko crew left in their wake.

The crew themselves spent a large part of the day talking about the possibility of taking off in the Gekko-Go, making it the new 'home base'. On the one hand, relocating back to the Gekko-Go eliminated the possibility of the military finding them and shutting them down. Having a ground base had always been a risk, but as long as the trapar was gone it was necessary. On the other hand, no one, including Holland, was relishing the idea of living the next [indefinite number of years] as sky pirates with little to no contact with the ground world.

Riku, Eureka and the kids spent the entire day in town. As Renton thought, Riku – despite lacking a single penny to spend – took Eureka through all her favorite clothes, accessory, food, media, and reffing shops, not to mention the High school, preschool, community park, and what used to be great, but now were only descent, reffing spots.

It was well past dinner when the girls and kids came back to the house. Eureka was exhausted. The kids were so far past exhausted that "exhausted" was a distant light that they could see only from a mountain top on a clear night with a telescope. Riku was perfectly energetic, and came in with a shout of "I bring the walking dead!"

"So hungry. . ." Linck whined from his position on Eureka's back.

"Can't. . .feel. . .my. . .anything," Maeter agreed from Riku's arms.

Maurice was silent – half way resenting that no one could carry him, and half way too tired to complain.

"Alright, let them down," Renton began, "I saved you each a plate. Will you stay for dinner, Riku?"

"Ooo, tempting offer, Thurston. But I've spent enough time here. I'll definitely be back tomorrow to help Eureka enroll before the new term starts. And we can still hit some hot spots on the way back from the school. Can you believe we didn't get to everything today! Haha, what fun! Bye kids! Bye Eureka!" And with that Riku was out the door.

Renton saw Eureka and the kids slump into the kitchen stools. The smell of the plates of food that Renton placed in front of them revitalized some look of life.

"Thanks for the food!" Chorused the four before they began to shovel the food into their mouths.

"Kinda of like a hurricane. isn't she?" Renton joked, though he knew the four wouldn't hear him over their ravenous hunger.

* * *

The rest of the night passed in relative calm, especially compared to the rest of the day. And before she knew it, Eureka was showered, dressed in Renton's old shirt, and putting the kids to bed. After a short story, the kids were asleep and Eureka was ready to sleep, herself.

"Do you need anything else, Eureka?" Renton asked as he finished laying new sheets on his bed, which Eureka would sleep in until other arrangements could be made.

"No, I have everything. Thank you so much, Renton." Eureka stood in a lent pair of panties from Gidget, and one of Renton's over-sized shirts.

As he looked at her, Renton wouldn't believe that make-up, beautiful clothes, or anything else could make this girl more perfect than she was right now. How lucky had he been? To fall in love with this girl– and that she had loved him back? It was a miracle.

"Ok. Goodnight, Eureka. I love you." Renton made to walk out and shut the door.

"I love you too, Renton." She said the words, but they didn't reach Eureka's heart. She was confused.

'_Why is he saying "Goodnight"?'_ Eureka decided to push the thought from her mind, which wasn't hard. She was too tired to think hard. Lazily, she collapsed onto the bed. Her eye-line was level with the work desk; and on it she saw the clock display 10:10 pm.

'_It seems later.'_ Eureka's eyes closed. The bed was so comfortable after the seemingly endless day. Eureka almost wanted nothing more than to let sleep take her, and, indeed, it seemed like the edge of her consciousness began to fade.

'_stop. . .stop. . .Stop!' _Eureka's eyes shot open again, but immediately began to close. The clock display read 10:30 pm. Eureka was even more confused. There was one thing she wanted more than sweet sleep.

'_Where is he? He should be out of the shower and back by now. Maybe just a little longer.'_ Eureka refused to adjust her body, or pull the covers over her. She needed to be cold, to be slightly uncomfortable and sore – that way, she would stay awake– that way, she would be able to spend that sweet time before sleep with Renton.

Again and Again, Eureka's eyes slowly began to close, and she had to force them open again, to see the clock display 10:31 – 10:34 – 10:40 pm.

'_That's it. Get up, Eureka. Off the bed– one foot in front of the other. He's probably in the garage.'_ Without putting on a single piece of clothing, Eureka walked across the hall, down the stairs, out the door into the cold night, and opened the garage side door.

* * *

Renton was in, what had become for the past few days, his regular sleeping spot. Well, in truth, he had relocated to another junker. He had put some astroturf on the back of a sorry-excuse-for a trunk, and made a descent bed. He couldn't say it was comfortable, but at least this way he could lay out, while in the back seat of the car he had developed an awful crinke in his neck.

He wasn't exactly asleep, but the noise from the compact drive – which he had taken to sleep with out of some sense of nostalgia – kept him from hearing Eureka approach the truck.

"Renton. . ."

'_I must be half asleep. I'm already starting to hear Eureka. This will be a good dream."_

"Renton. . ."

"Hhmm?"

"I'm cold."

"Huh!" Renton shot up and saw Eureka standing at his feet. "Eureka, what are you doing!" Immediately, Renton went to put the blanket over her, but Eureka was already crawling onto the makeshift bed. Before Renton realized what had happened, she and him were laying down together – Eureka was so close he could feel her breath on his neck.

"Eureka," Renton's voice was pleading to understand, "what's the matter? Why did you come out in the cold like that?" Renton's voice had already started to drift away as Eureka readjusted her body, so that her feet rubbed slowly against his.

"My feet are cold." Eureka's voice was barely audible.

It wasn't a big deal, but– '_Why was Eureka so quiet? Why isn't she answering me? What was she thinking, coming out like that? Why isn't she in bed? She should be asleep– she's still not well, I know it. Today was too much for her, I shouldn't have let Riku drag her around.'_

A million other thoughts were swirling around in Renton's head: some about Eureka, some about himself, or Riku, or the kids, and some about random things which were annoying him at that moment. The confusion pushed all consideration for the girl next to him out of his head, and caused him to say in a quiet, yet harsh shout, "Eureka, you're acting like the kids– stop being so spoiled and answer me!"

Eureka's head shot up to meet his eyes, and Renton saw them quickly swell with tears. Without a word, Eureka spun herself around and pulled away from Renton's body. "Stupid, it's your fault."

For a long time Renton couldn't say or do anything. He knew he was in the wrong: he shouldn't have yelled at her. But what did she mean, "your fault"? He didn't want to ask, for fear that he should already know the answer, and asking would just make her angrier. But he wasn't getting anywhere like this, he had to ask.

"Eureka, I'm sorry. . .for talking to you like that. . .and, for whatever I did to make you come out here. I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Eureka, please talk to me – tell me what's a matter."

Eureka's anger melted. She told herself it was too cold to be mad. She moved immediately back to Renton and wrapped her body around his, placing her head below his so that she spoke into Renton's chest.

Renton was almost straining his ears to hear what she was saying. "I'm the one who doesn't understand. You left me alone. Why did you have to do that? We've been apart for so long and you don't act like a day has passed. You send me away for the whole day, and it doesn't bother you that I'll be gone most of the time when school starts. And. . .you won't even sleep with me! It's the only time we could really be alone together, and you come out here to sleep in the cold. Who doesn't sleep in their own bed? And...and, you're just so. . .stupid, Renton!"

Eureka wasn't crying this time. Despite herself, being this close to Renton was the happiest she felt since she had first understood how much they loved each other.

Renton was able to catch every word, and with each one his guilt and frustration grew. Magically, Renton's body was doing what words never could – conveying to Eureka something she desperately needed to be reminded of. He had lifted Eureka's head and began kissing her lips to convey every emotion he was feeling – but overall, that he loved her more than he could say.

Several times Eureka tried to pull away with cries of "Renton–", "wait–" but Renton would kiss her once more and her protests died away. All the while, the heat between Eureka's legs was growing. As she reached down, almost mechanically, to satisfy her urge to relive the experience, her brain told her to stop.

Instead, her hand travelled from Renton's hair, down, till it found his hand; and she gently placed it upon her thigh. With the greatest effort, she pulled away and placed her other hand over Renton's lips.

Looking into his eyes, she begged, "Renton, please. . ."

* * *

Note: I'm trying to keep to weekly updates. Feel free to scold me mercilessly if I don't.


	12. Chapter 12

**Should do the trick**

A week past in seconds. The Gekko crew was gone – with the exception of Holland and Talho, who were leaving in one hour to catch a commercial flight out West, for reasons the two didn't seem to think important enough to bother Eureka and Renton with. They decided that, for now, the Moonlight would remain grounded; but if they ever took off, Renton would have to be payed for restoring it.

The kids got to spend every second with Eureka, except for the hour or two a day Riku would come to abduct her – who know what they did and where they went? To be honest, when it came to Renton's worries, even the lack of a reff market took a backseat to what Riku was up to.

As it turns out, Renton's worries were unfounded. Most of the girls' time together was spent with Riku talking and Eureka listening as they walked across the hills surrounding the Thurston garage. Not about gossip – or him – but about Riku and her everyday life. The boring and ordinary was new and exciting to Eureka. Things like lunch time, sports festivals, and tests for the different subjects in school, all seemed as fascinating to her as battles, chases, and LFO fights were to Riku.

Eureka was so focused on Riku as a spring of information, rather than a normal friend – the very thing she wanted, even above a normal life – whom she could share personal problems, questions, and feelings with, that on the last day of Holland and Talho's stay Eureka went out of her way to pull Talho aside.

"So where's the fire?" Talho said in a half-laugh.

Eureka struggled in a long moment of silence, trying to find the right words. _'This isn't the time to be this way. Boldness, Eureka!'_

"You know we're on a tight schedule, right Eureka? Geez, Holland and Renton spoil you too much."

"I –" The shout caught Talho's attention. "I need you to help me. . ." Eureka's voice died away too suddenly.

"C'mon, Eureka."

'_Geez, I'm gonna have to ease this out of her.'_

"What is it you need help with." Eureka was struggling to find the right words. "If it's something I know about, then I'll be sure to do my best to help you."

"How– I mean, how did you get pregnant?"

"What!" Eureka thought she had been pretty clear, but now she had to think of another way to put it.

'_Better not let Holland hear about this; but really, I didn't think Renton had it in him.'_

"I know a little about it. Holland and you had to–"

"Stop right there, Eureka. Why don't we start with how this question came to your head?"

"Ok, umm...last week on the night I woke up. . ."

* * *

"Renton, please..." Eureka didn't need to guide his hand, Renton seemed to understand what she wanted. Renton was only trying to satisfy his own wants, and Eureka's expression was giving him the courage to continue. She was almost in pain, but as Renton's hand moved up her leg her eyes softened, and her muscles relaxed.

'_What are we doing? How did I get here– I mean, I'm almost at Eureka's–'_

"Renton. . ."

"Uh–"

"Don't stop." Renton had stopped his hand just short of Eureka's underwear. Her body was now laying flat on the bed of the truck, forcing Renton to move over, still on his side but looking over Eureka's small body.

'_She's already wet.'_

In the dark of the garage, it was hard to see Eureka's expression as his fingers moved across the thin piece of fabric separating torture and bliss. Renton's eyes began to adjust, and he saw Eureka's face. She must have just seen him as well because there was a look of mixed confusion and embarrassment reddening her cheeks; but it was gone in a moment, replaced with a boldness Renton didn't expect.

"Eureka, I need you to lift up for a moment." Renton moved his body, placed his hands on each side of Eureka's bottoms, and began to gently pull them off. Eureka did so, and Renton placed his hand at her knee and began to move up.

'_Too slow' _ Eureka was wishing with everything that was in her that Renton would move his hand faster. Mechanically, she placed her hand upon Renton's and guided it to her entrance.

For a moment, both of them were perfectly still. Eureka wouldn't lead Renton on. She couldn't, even if she knew how, it was too embarrassing– Renton feeling her like this. And Renton didn't know what would hurt her, or what would make her happy– he couldn't distinguish between the different expressions passing over Eureka's face. He only saw the relief and tension passing over one another.

"Eureka," Renton barely breathed her name, and at the sound of his voice Eureka's eyes opened and her face fell into relief. Looking at him, Renton saw nothing but love– love for him– in them. "I love you. So, I don't want to hurt you. Tell me, okay? Tell me to stop."

Eureka's face was gentle, but for a moment a wave of confusion and grief passed over her; then, it was gone– another wave of immense love and wanting over took it.

"I love you, Renton. . .I love you. . .Renton. . .not yet."

Renton had no more arguments. He began to move his fingers across her lips, and studied her face as it changed, trying to elicit more and more pleasure from her. Eureka's body contorted as Renton touched her, and her legs began to lock when Renton's hand ceased to move. She felt him place his palm over her moist lips, feeling now how wet she really was.

"Wh-What are you doing? Renton–" The fierceness of Renton's eyes made her stop panicking on the outside, but she was screaming on the inside.

'_Stop– stop feeling all of me. . .like that. Move. move. Please, move. . .I can't take it much longer.'_

"Eureka, you have to loosen your legs, okay?" Now Eureka noticed, and the realization that it was her fault Renton couldn't move freely made her cover her face with both hands.

Renton was stifling his laughter, and since her grip on his hand had loosened, he began to pull Eureka's legs apart. Till now, Renton had been content moving across and along Eureka's lips. But now he began to push along the entrance, and moving toward her stomach he stopped at a knot above her small hole.

"Aah. . ." For the first time, Eureka allowed herself to make a noise. Immediately, she had regretted it. She forced the sound back into her lungs, hoping that Renton wouldn't hate her for it.

A light went on in Renton's head, and this time he couldn't help but laugh.

"Hehe. . .Ahahaha!" Eureka looked back to Renton, and was too enraptured to be confused. "Eureka, you don't have to force yourself, never with me. It's ok to let it out."

"Mmm." Eureka quietly nodded her understanding. Renton began to move again, this time in a circular motion around her clit.

Eureka's moans were growing louder and louder, echoing through the garage. Every few moments, Renton placed his free hand upon Eureka's inner thigh and massaged her until Eureka unlocked her legs, allowing Renton to move more easily.

It was tough, every moment Eureka felt like she was about to burst. The heat from between her legs was trying to escape from her body. She couldn't lock her legs, and though her screams helped at first, they were now subsiding into frustration.

Without realizing it, her whole body became tense. Eureka's hips were gyrating back in forth, in time with the circling of Renton's fingers. Clenching the sheets at her hands, and arching her back, Eureka's body shot up off the truck bed and pushed against Renton's hand.

* * *

"I. . .don't remember anything after that." Eureka hadn't made eye contact with Talho throughout the entire story. Aside from that, Talho was more impressed than embarrassed by the way Eureka openly, and without any vagueness, disclosed her first sexual experience.

'_I guess she hasn't changed THAT much.'_

"So," Eureka tried again, "I don't know how Renton feels, but. . .if he wants to–" Eureka had heard the word 'sex' before, as a technical term when Mischa had explained to her how babies were made, but wasn't totally sure if it had anything to do with what she and Renton had done– or what she wanted him to do to her.

"I think I get it Eureka." Talho had known what was coming half way through Eureka's account, and she had been weighing her words carefully. Now, she knew what she was going to say.

'_I can't believe I'm still holding this girls hand. Hohoho, but not for much longer.'_

"Listen, Eureka. It's like you said, I don't think Renton would do anything to hurt you. So let him take the lead, and don't force yourself. If you feel uncomfortable with something, then tell him to Stop! And if he doesn't listen, just hit him– or better yet, yell for Axel."

'_That last bit of it advice should do the trick.'_

"But most importantly, you have a friend now that can give you advice, too. Riku, right?"

"Ah–Mmm!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Still**

"Wow. . .I mean, uh– wow. Okay." Minutes after Holland and Talho had left Riku showed up in the Thurston Garage, and Eureka wasted no time in asking her advice. She decided that Riku deserved to have the same story she told Talho– which caught Riku by surprise.

"So now, I'm not sure how to act at night. . .around Renton." Though Riku was shocked at Eureka's cavalier story telling, she could see in her face how sincerely worried she was about the whole situation.

"Ok–well, before anything, I should say that we're almost at the school. Now, when we're there, we shouldn't talk about these type of things around other people, y'know?"

Eureka looked troubled, but managed to shamefully say, "I'm sorry."

"Oh! No, no – It's not your fault. In fact, I'm really glad you told me. I feel like we're growing closer, Eureka."

And there it was, no one could stay sad around Riku. "We'll talk at lunch, ok? You've got the food, and I've got the key to the roof."

* * *

While Eureka and the kids were at school, Renton and Axel were pushing through their second week of a BIG job. A couple of independent sky couriers brought their ship in for repair. Like many around the world, those who believed the waves would return, this young couple had kept both their ship and their industry LFOs, and were now looking for mechanics who had re-opened their shops to accommodate trapar-based machines.

Surprisingly, the world had adjusted quickly to the lack of trapar; and so now, just two years after the fact, few mechanics – outside the military – had the equipment to handle independently owned LFO's or sky-ships.

Renton was right. There was NO market in Bellforest; but the news that military mechanics made up 95% of the world trapar market gave Axel confidence. Soon, with hints from his Grandpa, Renton figured it out too. Independents who owned unregistered equipment, including LFOs and sky-ships, would be looking for mechanics with no military ties – who were, in fact, either a-military or anti-military.

At first, Renton was opposed to the idea. In fact, he still was; but the couple in question were extraordinary. More specifically, their LFOs were one of a kind.

"The basic structure...the frame sections too...It's not one of the Mon-Soono types. Overall, this looks closer to the Terminus Series."

"Haha, I'm impressed. I was skeptical about leaving my LFOs in the hands of a kid–"

"That aside, where's the board for this thing?"

"Mine doesn't need anything of the sort, you'll see while you work on it. So, how about it? Will you take the job?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Beams."

The racoon-looking man jumped back at Renton's politeness. He hadn't expected Axel's grandson to be quite so well-mannered. Finally, he threw back his head and let out a mountainous laugh. "Hahaha. . .call me Charles."

"And of course, you can call me Ray." The slick beauty at his side had spoken, and Renton was struck by the strength of her voice– like a french horn or smooth note on a piano.

"Of course, it will take some time, and it will cost you, but I can guarantee a great job and. . ." Renton looked toward his Grandpa for the words to replace his thoughts:

'_The military, nor anyone else, will ever know you were here.'_

"Discretion.."

"Yeah, that."

Again, the racoon-man threw back his head in laughter. "We have no doubt when it comes to the Thurstons, especially with Axel still alive."

"Ha, I'll outlive all of you, including the troublemaking trio, if they end up leaving as reckless lives as you two and Renton have."

"Honey, I seem to remember a bit of a reckless streak in the Thurstons–" Ray was clinging to Charles arm and giving Axel a devilish look. "–But it didn't start with Renton or his father. . ."

"Now don't go digging up the past!" Axel had lost his head for a moment, but soon composed himself, walking off in a huff and yelling back to Renton, "Come on, we got some bit of work to do. I'm going out to find the parts."

* * *

Back at the school, Eureka was telling Riku about the last week. She explained that Axel had given them Adrock's master bed room, which hadn't been used since Renton's mother had died. And so, the living arrangements in the Thurston home had become much less cramped, especially since the Gekko's crew was gone.

The house itself was bought by Axel in his youth, but he had never occupied the main bedroom. He was content with sleeping in his office, and for as long as Renton could remember, his Gramps had spent 85% of his day either in the garage or in his office. However, now that Eureka was back, and he was retired, Axel had given Renton both his office and the main bedroom.

The three kids shared Diana's room, which was originally a bedroom, bathroom, and library; but for two years now, it had been merged into one large room encompassing all three, so that one staircase led to the door of the kids' room, and another led to the master bedroom's door. The only hallway on the second floor was a six foot wide landing connecting the two rooms, which also supporting a ladder that led to Renton's old attic bedroom.

The house had always been met to accommodate a large family, but since Renton's mother had died, and Adrock had left, Axel had allowed clutter to pile up on the first story. When Renton returned with the kids, his first project – mainly orchestrated to keep his mind off Eureka – was to clean out and organize the entire house. This ended up taking several months, but the result was a relatively clean kitchen, bathroom, den/front room, office, and storage room.

All this to say that Axel turned Renton's room into a storage room, and took to occupy the storage/now bed-room on the first floor. When Renton learned that Axel had finally re-opened the master bed room for use, he was flabbergasted at his grandpa's willingness to allow Renton and Eureka to be so intimate.

'_He must be softening in his old age,' _Renton thought. But Axel had the last laugh, though he did not intend to deceive either Renton or Eureka.

"You guys don't sleep in the same bed!" Riku had exclaimed what Eureka had told her as if such a thing hadn't been seen or heard of in Bellforest for hundreds of years.

"Mm-mm," Eureka hummed as she shook her head. "Our twin beds are separated by a night stand about 4 feet wide." Riku paused to admire how Eureka had worked out in her head the exact distance separating her and Renton.

"So that explains it. I was confused when you said that you didn't know how to act or what to do. I would think Renton would be doing all the DO-ING if you two were sleeping together. So it's been a week since–"

"Well, it's not exactly like that!" Eureka was in a panic to make sure Riku understood the exact situation– she needed someone to know exactly what she was going through, just to get it off her chest...that way, hopefully, she would be able to breathe smoother, and her heart would beat slower, when she was alone with Renton.

Now Riku was intrigued, and she leaned in to hear Eureka's confidences.

"I was surprised the first night, and I was sad. . ."

* * *

"Renton. . ." Eureka's plea was met with silence. "I guess you're asleep. Renton. . .I wish I could be closer to you." Up till this time, Renton had been sleeping, but he was awoke by a pressure at his side. Something in him said to yield, so that, less than half-conscious, Renton nudged over to the opposite edge of his bed.

Eureka took her time getting comfortable, trying her best not to wake up Renton as she crawled into his small twin-size bed. "I wish. . .we we're so close that we couldn't see where you end and I begin."

Renton began to stir, and Eureka felt an arm reach across her back and gently squeeze her side. Eureka looked up, but saw that Renton was still asleep. His face wore a carefree expression, and something in his slackened features told Eureka he was having a good dream.

"Eureka, be careful. . ." She couldn't help but smile.

'_He's dreaming about me.'_

"What, Renton? What's there to fear when I'm with you?"

"Be careful. . .you might get pregnant."

Instantly, Eureka's smile turned into an embarrassed half frown; and she nudged Renton's side just hard enough so he could still feel it in his sleep. "Renton, you idiot." Still, Eureka fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

BONUS SCENE: [Eureka falls asleep after reaching her climax for the first time with Renton on the make shift truck-bed]

... Eureka's body shot up off the truck bed and pushed against Renton's hand.

"Eureka. . .Eureka," Renton tried shaking Eureka, who was panting heavily, but he decided to let her drift into sleep. Gently and patiently, Renton cleaned Eureka and his hand off on a spare towel he had near the truck. But he left a bit of the warm liquid on his index finger and brought it to his lips.

'_It tastes like. . .'_

"Lemon. . ." Renton felt embarrassed saying it out loud, and he quickly crawled into the bed truck; and, snuggling close to Eureka, fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Spoiled**

After Eureka had finished telling Riku about her first night in the master bedroom, the school bell rang. But before Eureka could react to the noise, Riku had grabbed both her hands and stared into her eyes with dazzling intensity.

"Eureka! You have to tell me the rest. I promise I'll think of some good advice, but it will have to wait till tomorrow. Do you think you can hold on for one more night?"

Eureka, staring back at Riku with the same deadly seriousness, nodded vigorously, and the two girls headed back to class.

"Renton, we're back!" Eureka and the kids had past the garage on their way back from school and seen that Renton wasn't in it. The kids took off to their room to put away their school things, but Eureka had left her bag by the door, eager – for some reason – to see Renton.

"I'm in the office." But before Eureka could get to the voice calling from the back room, Linck had rushed back down the stairs, followed by Maeter and Maurice.

"Renton! Renton! What'r'ya doin?" Linck had ran up to the table that filled half the room, but couldn't make out the detailed drawings and measurements.

"I'm redesigning the neural connections for the LFO's arms, so that the pilot will be able to manipulate both simultaneously in what's called a 'circus maneuver'".

Linck had no idea what that meant; but all the same, he smiled and nodded. "Oh, ok! Have you finished my board?"

"Oh, darn it! I totally forgot about that. Sorry, Linck. Give me a moment, I'll do it before dinner."

"Mama," Linck whined, "Renton said the same thing yesterday!"

Gently, Eureka placed her hand on Renton's shoulder, forcing him to stop drawing the design. "Renton, this looks really important. . ."

Renton had stopped, and put down his pencil and ruler. He straightened up, and turned around to face Eureka. He wanted to explain how important it was– that Linck's board could wait.

"It's important. . .to him it is," Eureka's voice was calm and understanding, which almost made it worse.

But Renton never stood a chance. Seeing Eureka's face, and hearing her voice, demolished any will he had to oppose her wishes. "Alright Linck, come with me– and try not to break it again, at least, not for a week or two."

"I can do that, promise!"

All three kids followed Renton to the garage, but Eureka stayed behind to make the kids' lunches for tomorrow. In the garage, Renton told Linck and Maeter to stand at a distance if they wanted to watch him repair the board; but he took Maurice up to the workbench.

"I hope Axel hasn't been too hard on you. I remember when I was your age, he was already pounding old mechanic's axioms into my brain, and forcing me to memorize the names of different tools."

Maurice had always been a quiet child, but over the past few years he had become serious to the point of comedic perfection. He wasn't sad or somber, but serious in everything he did– and if he wanted to be funny, everyone was sure to laugh. This seriousness was most apparent in his dedication to become a mechanic that was worthy of the name Thurston. In that way, he resembled Adrock, though Renton didn't know.

"So I'll show you how to disassemble and repair today; and when Linck totals this board, we'll build one from scratch."

Linck had taken after Holland, and been the first person to catch a trapar wave after the coralians' return. Since that day, Linck had spent every spare moment outside on one of Riku's old boards. The board was a little too big for him, and the waves were seldom large enough to lift someone more than 5 feet off the ground, but Linck definitely showed a talent for picking the exact moments that would give him the most lift.

As for Maeter, she had found a friend, and bigger sister, in Riku. She had become her miniature, if not with the same amount of energy, then certainly in her passionate interest in anything new and interesting, even if it only held her attention for a week or two. She enjoyed watching her two brothers explore their passions, and wasn't concerned in the least that she spent most of her time supporting them. Maurice knew he wanted to be a mechanic, and Linck was just doing what was most fun. As for Maeter, the future was something so far off, that living in the moment – like Riku – seemed the best way to stay happy.

* * *

Eureka's first day at school was related to the whole family over dinner, and even the kids – who were just beginning to discover that school was real work – felt excited when listening to Eureka's enthusiastic story-telling.

"I can't say I'll ever warm up to the Riku girl, but I'm impressed with how good a friend she's been to both you and Renton." Axel had proclaimed his judgement over Riku as if everyone, till that moment, had been holding their breath, waiting to see if it was ok to like Riku without the old man's blessing.

Eureka was the only one who seemed truly happy over Axel's approval, while Renton resigned himself to keep quiet. As for the kids, they had all stopped eating when Axel had spoken; but mostly, it was because Axel hadn't finished chewing his food when he began to speak.

"Mama, grandpa's talking with his mouth full again!" Linck exclaimed with bits of food coming out of his own mouth. Axel's face reddened, but before he could retort Maeter pointed her fork at Linck and said–

"You're no better, Linck! Hey mama, tell Linck to swallow before talking."

"Both of you need to calm down, and stop covering the table in bits of food." Renton had cut in to restore order before Eureka could speak. "And Maurice, stop playing with your food."

Maurice had been moving the peas, carrots, and cut of meat around on his plate without eating a bite. Of course, if Renton had thought for a moment, he wouldn't have used the word 'playing' to describe anything Maurice did. Maurice didn't "play" anymore– he wasn't playing. He lifted his plate off the table and turned to show the family.

The peas were arranged on the plate as a smile, and also on the slab of meat – a head – as eyes; the carrots made a nose and hair. "It's Axel," Maurice said simply. For a moment, the whole table sat silent, studying the plate. The carrot hair and nose were unmistakable imitations of Axel's own features.

No one moved, and Maurice looked at his plate once more to make sure none of the pieces had fallen out of place. He seemed satisfied, both that nothing had been disturbed, and that the table had understood the resemblance, because he put down the plate and cut off a piece of meat, sticking it in his mouth to chew and swallow.

"ah–hehe–Ahhahaha!" Axel was the first to laugh out loud, and the rest of the table followed his lead.

* * *

Night came quickly, and before she knew it Eureka had finished her homework and put the kids to bed. She was about to take a shower when she noticed that Renton wasn't in the house. After dinner, Renton usually went back out to the garage to recheck all his work, finish any quick repairs he could, and lock up.

For the past week, Renton had come back in so late that Eureka had already fallen asleep; that, or Renton himself was in such an exhausted state that he didn't even bother showering before collapsing on top of his bed.

Tonight was no different. So, Eureka decided to sneak out to the garage, and saw Renton sitting on the arm of the LFO, working on the joint circuits. All day she had a peculiar desire to see Renton– just to see him, and watch him for a while with no one else was around.

Eureka stood on the threshold of the garage door for almost 15 minutes without moving or making a sound. Her whole being was transfixed on Renton working. She loved watching him work– or maybe she just loved him– so much so that she was in a kind of trance. Finally, the realization that Renton was climbing down from the LFO, finished with his work, snapped her out of it.

'_Oh!' _Eureka thought, _'I should have showered already, Renton will have to wait now.'_ At that thought, Eureka turned to leave, thinking she might be able to shower quickly, but then she stopped– struck by a very likely possibility.

'_Well, maybe he'll be out here for a while longer.'_ The thought of not seeing Renton again – of falling asleep before he came back inside – till the morning made her too sad. She turned back toward the garage and walked over to Renton. But Renton was absorbed in what he was doing, and didn't notice Eureka approaching.

"I'm lucky." Eureka's voice didn't startled Renton, but it certainly caught his attention. He stopped what he was doing and turned to face Eureka.

"What's lucky?" asked Renton, seemingly happy for the short break.

"I'm lucky to have someone like you, Renton." Eureka put her fingers together and brought them under her chin, looking at them instead of Renton. She was happy at how embarrassing her words were. "–Who works so hard. Someone who loves the kids as much as I do. And who loves me as much as I love them."

Renton went to put his arms around Eureka; but Eureka caught both his hands and brought them down between them. She intertwined her fingers with his, and looked him in the eyes, hoping to see in Renton's face all the love he had for her.

"I have a new rule." Eureka's tone was playful, and Renton was happy to take the bait.

"What's that?"

"From now on...I won't go to sleep until you kiss me." Eureka closed her eyes, and parted her lips. Renton leaned in, and was happy to feel the girl's smile on his lips.

As they broke apart, Eureka pulled Renton towards her and stole a second kiss. Instead of pulling away, Renton leaned passed Eureka to whisper in her ear, "Spoiled."


	15. Chapter 15

**Now or Never**

By the time Eureka awoke next morning, Renton had come and gone out of the bedroom. For a moment she was sad, but then Eureka remembered the new rule she had imposed on Renton– not to mention that today was the day Riku was going to give her advice on how to move forward with him. She just had to wait till lunch time.

Before she left the house with the kids, Eureka stopped by the garage. Renton hadn't been at breakfast, which was unusual, but with the Beams' job, Eureka knew he would only become busier.

"Renton!" Eureka yelled into the seemingly empty garage. "Where are you, Renton?" Renton was on a dolly under the leg of the LFO, working on who knows what.

"Oww!" Renton had heard Eureka's second call, and lifted his head up too fast, hitting it on the cold, hard metal.

"Oh, Renton!" Eureka dropped her school bag and ran over to where Renton was stumbling onto his feet. Just as Eureka got to him, Renton fell back onto the ground. "Renton, are you alright?"

For a moment, Renton was silently rubbing his head; and when he opened his eyes he saw. Still rubbing, Eureka heard him mumble, "Good view".

"Huh?" Eureka did a quick examination of the scene, and realized Renton's eye-line pointed right up her school skirt. "Eeek!" Eureka stepped back, and pushed her hands down on the front of her uniform so that her panties were covered from Renton's eyes.

"Ah, man." Renton got to his feet, but was immediately knocked back down. Eureka had thrown herself on him in a tackle with a shout of "Idiot!"

For a moment, Renton was about to protest with a "What's the big deal?" or "Come on, I have a lot of work," and "You gotta get the kids to school." But Eureka's aggressive weight had lessened, and the body on top of him began to gently repose, as Renton felt Eureka's arms touch his chest, and her head move along side his so that their cheeks were touching,

"Sorry, Eureka. . ." Renton didn't know exactly what was happening, but he thought he should apologize for teasing her. "Are you mad?"

"I'm not," Eureka's voice was weak, and Renton thought she might be on the verge of tears. Without another word, Eureka locked lips with Renton. As she kissed him again and again, Eureka hoped that she wasn't too heavy, and that Renton was enjoying the taste of her as much as she enjoyed him. Renton's lips had, she thought, a salty taste– like sweat– but it wasn't overpowering, and she rather enjoyed it.

Now, the taste changed, and so did the feel. Eureka hadn't been focusing on Renton's movements; but now she noticed that her lips were apart from one another– far apart. Renton was licking her lips, slowly pushing passed them into her mouth. Instinctively, Eureka's mouth mirrored his actions and their tongues wrapped around one another.

Suddenly, Eureka pulled her mouth, head, and body away from Renton. The change was so sudden that Renton was actually worried, not that he had taken things a step too far, but that Eureka had been physically hurt by something he did. He retraced his actions, wondering if he might have bit her on accident, or something.

All these thoughts rushed passed his mind in a second, but were interrupted by Eureka saying in a panic, "Oh, Renton, I'm sorry!" In another second, Eureka had embraced the sitting Renton in a hug, which he returned with equal vigor.

"Haha, it's ok. What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't mean it– what just happened, I was just surprised." Eureka got off Renton, and pulled him up with her. They stood together for a moment, before–

"Mama, where are you! It's time to go, Mama!"

"Oh! I gotta go." Eureka stood on her toes to kiss Renton on the cheek, and ran off. "I love you, Renton!"

"I love you!"

* * *

The roof was silent, save for the whisper of a soft breeze. After Eureka had dropped the kids off, she had met up with Riku and told her about the past week. Riku had figured that Eureka and Renton had been too tired to stay up long enough to do anything like they had that first night, and she had thought of the perfect advice.

What Riku hadn't expected were the events of that morning. Eureka left her in suspense till lunch; but once Riku heard about Renton's forwardness, she decided to re-evaluate her advice.

On one hand, Renton was definitely a guy, and there was no way he could be patient for much longer. Once a long weekend came, or he finished up that big job, Renton would definitely pounce on Eureka– no incentive needed. On the other hand, all signs pointed to Eureka being the one who couldn't wait. She had initiated the events of that morning, and it was Eureka asking Riku for advice on how to advance the relationship, not Renton.

With all this on her mind, Riku had declared a time of quiet contemplation on the roof. Eureka quickly agreed, and sat expectingly, staring almost too intently at Riku. Meanwhile, Riku was feeling the pressure. She had promised Eureka good advice, and lunch time was running out.

"Mmrr. . ." Riku's inner frustration was growing– it didn't help that at each murmur or growl made Eureka leaned in with excitement, sincerely hopeful that Riku's words would magically fix her situation with Renton.

"Well, Renton is clueless, so–"

"Renton isn't clueless!" Riku was shocked by Eureka's sudden outburst, and frightened for a moment by Eureka's expression, which gave an aura of, for lack of a better term, 'killing intent'.

Honestly, Eureka didn't understand what "clueless" meant, but she knew it wasn't nice.

"Ok," Riku needed to get the advice out, and so chose to ignore Eureka's irritability. But now, Eureka was less willing to listen to Riku at all. She stopped leaning in, and turned from facing Riku in a huff. "A shower."

Eureka turned back in curiosity, "A shower?"

Riku nodded. "Definitely. It's away from the kids, not to mention Axel. It's intimate, and you both – for some reason – shower before bed."

"But. . ." Eureka brought her finger to her lips, remembering that morning.

"Look, it's the only way!" Now, as she thought more and more about it, Riku's confidence in her advice was growing. "Renton won't be against it, but he won't take your relationship any further without you taking the first step. You think so too, right?"

". . .a shower." Eureka wasn't so sure that she did think that. She wanted to believe that her feelings weren't one-sided. She knew Renton loved her, but she wasn't one-hundred percent sure that he wanted her the same way she wanted him. But that wasn't the real reason she was so hesitant to take Riku's advice.

'_Renton would see me.'_ Her mind didn't move beyond that thought, and even THAT was too hard to communicate to Riku.

_Bbbrrrriiiiiinnggg! _

"Time to go, Eureka." Riku helped her friend up, but was still troubled at the inner conflict evident on Eureka's face. "Eureka, it really isn't so bad. But maybe. . ." Riku was struggling for the right words, "maybe you should wait till both you and Renton are ready. Or maybe you should talk to Renton about your feelings."

"Thank you, Riku." Eureka's worried expression was gone, and she smiled at her friend. "Renton has always been open with me, and it's time I do the same."

* * *

"Papa! Maurice! Eureka says dinner's ready!" Linck yelled into the garage, not particularly caring if the two heard him or not. He was eager to try one more wave before going inside for dinner.

As it happens, the two were running a torch on a large piece of metal, and the noise drowned out Linck's shout. So, ten minutes later, Linck was scolded and Maeter was sent out to call the two again.

Maeter wasn't going to take any chances. She walked up to the work bench, where Renton was explaining something to Maurice over the sound of the torch, and shouted, "PAPA! MAURICE! DIINNEERRR!"

Renton turned off the saw immediately, and led Maeter by the arm away from the work bench. "Maeter! I've told you again and again not to come close when we're working!" Renton wasn't really angry, but he spoke harshly so Maeter understood that she could seriously get hurt.

Maeter's anger choked back her tears as she protested, "But you two never hear us! What am I supposed to do?"

"You wait till we're done, Maeter. Do understand how badly you could get hurt? And what if you really did get hurt!" Now Renton was mad. "How do you think that what make me and Eureka feel? Not to mention your brothers– and Axel! It would kill him!"

"I'M S-S-SORRY!" Maeter wasn't really thinking about how she could have got hurt– or even about what she did, at all. She just knew that Renton was really mad at her now, and she wanted him to show her that he forgave her and loved her again.

As Maeter began to cry, Renton took off his gloves, motioned for Maurice to turn off the tools and follow him inside, and went to pick up his daughter.

By the time the three got inside Maeter had cried it out on Renton's shirt and was ready to eat. The family went through their usual routine of each person recounting their day, and dinner past without much excitement. As always, Renton and Eureka were the last to leave the dining room, having to clean the dishes and kitchen after the meal.

"This job is killing me," Renton was happy to have someone to talk to; after all the kids wouldn't understand, and Axel would tell him to suck it up. "Maurice turned everything off in the garage, so I'm thinking of taking the night off." What Renton was really thinking was: _'Eureka might crawl into my bed again if I'm actually there.' _

As for Eureka, she saw her chance. _'It's now or never.'_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Shower-room **

Eureka's head was spinning. Riku's advice, the events of that morning, and a thousand other questions and answers were rushing through her mind as she watched the number of filthy dishes lessen, shortening the window of opportunity she had to take the initiative in the relationship.

'_You'll regret it!' _A loud voice in Eureka's head– the same voice that told her to pull away from Renton's lips that morning– raged against even the thought of taking Riku's advice. _'You're not like that– that's not the 'you' Renton knows. He loves you now, exactly how you are. If you do this, he'll hate you.'_

'_He won't,'_ spoke up a smaller voice. _'He would never hate you.'_

'_He will!' _persisted the louder. _'Things we'll change. It is good now, why change?'_

'_I change. . .I've been changing all the time.'_

'_Renton doesn't want you to change! Renton loves you now.'_

'_Renton makes me change.'_ The large voice was silent, but now something new was creeping upon Eureka's consciousness. It was overtaking all her other thoughts, and soon it would paralyze her.

But now that all the thoughts were eaten up. The largeness of this new feeling brought a momentary clarity to Eureka's mind, and seizing that opportunity–

"Umm. . .Renton," before she had spoken, Eureka thought she might shout the words, but they came out quiet and gentle.

"Yes?" Renton had not only heard the words, but seem to notice the peculiarity in Eureka's voice.

"I'm glad we'll be together tonight," Eureka had moved a step closer so that, as the two lovers washed the last of the dishes, their shoulders touched.

It was the simplest of connections, but Renton felt through that touch all the emotions Eureka was trying to convey. Renton nudged Eureka back with the utmost gentleness, deciding that his words were worthless at this point.

Met with a comfortable silence, Eureka put her lips to Renton's ear and whispered, "We should be together tonight."

Renton turned away from the sink, toward Eureka, and kissed her neck. As he moved his lips over her pearl skin, he was kept from her lips, and her chest, by slight bites to his ear.

Eureka was enjoying the malleability of Renton's ear in her mouth. She moved the outside of her lips over different parts of hiss ear, till Renton's kisses gave her the courage to taste him. Her tongue only took slight licks, tentatively exploring the texture and shape.

As Renton moved closer to her mouth, Eureka quickly bit down on his earlobe, hoping to communicate her desire for Renton to continue kissing her neck. Again, Renton began moving down to her chest, but Eureka bit again, this time with a stifled laugh.

At her laugh, Eureka felt Renton's smile on her neck. Their playful passion continued for a while longer, Eureka directing Renton with bites and giggles all the while. Eureka had allowed her hands to wrap around Renton's body, while Renton's finger moved through her hair.

As payback– remembering how startled Eureka had been that morning– Renton pressed his tongue with each kiss upon Eureka's neck. The wet kiss produced exactly the reaction Renton had hoped for: Eureka shuddered with delight and finally allowed Renton to steel her lips.

Renton didn't allow himself a chance to breathe. Eureka immediately felt his tongue forcing itself against her lips. She gave way, and tried to mimic her lover's movements. Renton, who hardly knew what he was doing, noticed this. Their passionate embrace was sloppy and not altogether pleasant; but the experience was so new to them that neither Eureka nor Renton could bring themselves to stop.

Finally, Eureka, who was now pushed against the sink counter, lost her footing, and the two were forced to break apart.

"Ow!" Renton lip had been cut by Eureka's tooth when she slipped away from him.

Panting for breath, Eureka realized what she had done and rushed to inspect the wound. "I'm sorry, Renton." Eureka was truly distraught, but couldn't help but laugh at the clumsiness of their embrace.

Renton looked his love in the eyes and said with a smile, "We'll get better, promise." Eureka smiled back, and returned to finish the dishes.

Before no time, the dishes were done, and the kids were calling for Eureka to help them with their homework– something she did every night, staying with the kids till they were all tucked in bed.

Before going upstairs, Eureka noticed Renton walking off to work in his office. She decided now that if Renton was still working after the kids were put to bed, she would do it. "Renton, do you want me to come get you after I get the kids in bed?"

"Definitely," replied Renton.

'_This way,' _Renton was thinking, _'I won't lose track of time– and Eureka won't fall asleep.'_

_

* * *

_

The hours past, and both Eureka and Renton were counting the minutes. Of course, the kids went to bed at the same time everyday; but for some reason, tonight, it seemed like time was dragging on.

Finally, the kids were in bed, Axel had long fallen asleep while listening to the radio, and Eureka climbed down the stairs to fetch Renton.

Eureka decided not to knock, slowly tip-toeing her way towards Renton. Of course, Renton hadn't really been doing work for 15 minutes. He kept waiting for Eureka to come and bring him to bed; and so he felt her as soon as she passed the door's threshold, and smelled her scent as she drew closer.

Pretending to be absorbed in work, he let Eureka surprise him, as she slipped her arms passed his neck and kissed, once again, his ear. The courtship didn't last long. Before Renton had a chance to return her affection, Eureka had seized his hands and pulled him out of his chair and towards the door.

"Eureka, what is it?" Renton didn't really care for the answer. He enjoyed this intimacy and trust he was sharing with Eureka.

"It's a surprise." Eureka wouldn't look him in the eyes, continuing her game as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom. As she led him passed the threshold, Eureka finally turned to face Renton.

They both stood there for a while, Eureka refusing to take the first word. She stood in front of Renton in her sailor-skirt and dress shirt, and Renton thought again that no make-up, jewelry or dress could make her more stunning or radiant.

"Eureka, you're so beautiful."

Those were the words she had waited to hear. For even now, that largest voice, or feeling, had begun eating up her thoughts once again. It said to Eureka's biggest insecurities: _'You're not pretty. You can't show yourself to Renton.'_

Renton's words were too perfect. Confidently, Eureka stepped toward Renton, grabbed his hand, and placed it on her cheek. "Renton, do you want to take a shower?"

"Uh, should I go–" Renton cut his words short, seeing Eureka's hurt expression. Without another word, she led him to the master bedroom's shower room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sour Apples**

Renton squeezed Eureka's hand as she led him on, hoping to amend his words, and convey that he wanted this as much as she did. Eureka squeezed back, but then let go. Renton watched her as she turned on the shower head, feeling the water and adjusting the temperature.

She walked back and placed her hands on Renton's shirt.

"Excuse me," said Eureka, as she lifted Renton's shirt off over his head.

For a moment they stood motionless, till Renton realized that it was his "turn". Tentatively, he reached out his hands, unbuttoning Eureka's shirt. He stopped after the top button, waiting for her approval to go on. Eureka smiled, and Renton continued.

Soon, both lovers stood naked, but each only caught a one or two second glimpse of the other. Eureka quickly closed the distance between them, leading Renton into the shower.

Eureka pushed Renton into the stream of water rushing out of the shower head. Then she pressed her body against his, trying to catch the water on her body as well. Renton lifted Eureka's chin and began kissing her gently on the lips.

The two lovers learned quickly how to gauge one another's sensitivity and movement. Their tongues touched with each kiss, as both Eureka and Renton gasped for air between their embraces, and the water that splashed into their mouths.

"Eureka," Renton could hardly speak between Eureka's sensual attack on his lips. "Can I?" Eureka paused her assault for a moment, as she felt Renton's hand, clenching the bar of soap, move across her back.

"Mmm." Eureka nodded and hummed her assent. She stood motionless, pressing her chest against Renton, as he cleansed and massaged her back, shoulders, neck and arms.

"Aaah," Renton had put down the bar, and used his soapy hands to move across Eureka's backside, down her thigh, and around to her front. Eureka was forced to turn around, facing away from Renton.

Slowly, Renton moved up and down Eureka's legs, making sure to wash ever inch of her skin– but even more so, he wanted savor every curve, and the softness of her body.

"Wait. . ." Eureka's protest was half-hearted. Renton had stood up, moving his hands up her thighs, but stopped his ascent when he heard Eureka. Both of his hands were pressed against her belly, and Eureka had begun to feel one hand reaching down between her legs.

Renton didn't say anything, but pulled Eureka closer. Eureka's body shuddered in his arms for a moment, when she felt something hard poke her back; but as it gave way, she obediently rested against Renton's chest.

'_That was Renton's private' _she thought. Before, Eureka was absolutely against Renton cleaning the tender trap between her legs, but the realization that he was just as exposed as she was gave her confidence.

"Renton," she said over the sound of the shower head.

"Yes, Eureka?"

"I'm scared."

Renton thought for a moment. Was she scared of getting hurt? Renton knew enough to know that he couldn't promise it wouldn't hurt. "Eureka. . .what is it?" Inexplicably, Eureka remembered Riku's advice. _'Talk to him, Eureka.'_

"I'm not. . .I'm still small." Renton was confused, but he waited to speak, hoping his silence would encourage Eureka to keep explaining. She did. "I'm. . .very attracted to you, Renton. You've grown so much in the last two years. So firm and strong– I feel safe in your arms. But I'm. . ." Eureka placed her hand between her breasts, something that wasn't lost on Renton.

Without effort, Renton lifted his arms above Eureka's abdomen, and placed one on each of her breasts. Eureka began to exclaim, "Ren–"

But Renton's mouth touched her ear, and he whispered, "Sshh. . ." Eureka obeyed, allowing Renton to hold her breasts, waiting in silence for him to continue.

His hands cupped her from the base of her breasts, but Eureka's chest was so perky that Renton didn't need to support them. The were firm yet soft, like all of Eureka's body. Years of SFO training, and the blessed body the Coralians had given her, made Eureka's muscles toned to perfection, giving her defined, yet sensual curves.

As Renton squeezed Eureka's breasts, they both felt his hands overreach so that the tips of fingers no longer felt the distinct softness of her boob. In other words, it seemed Eureka's fears were confirmed: Renton's hands were suited for bigger breasts. And for a moment, Eureka felt that despite everything, THIS meant that they weren't meant to be together.

"They're perfect. . .you're perfect, Eureka."

"Oh, Renton," Eureka almost collapsed in relief. Her worries disappeared, and she felt like she would give anything to be one with Renton in that moment.

"And. . .they're all mine," Renton began massaging Eureka's chest again; and Eureka, as both a sign of consent and a reward, straightened her back and pushed out her chest, as if she was putting her heart in Renton's hands.

The soap tingled on Eureka's skin as Renton continued massaging her breasts and kissing her neck; and more than the physical pleasure, Eureka reveled in the fact that she was giving Renton so much sensual fulfillment.

At times, his embrace was too hard, and sometimes it hurt; but Eureka was so happy at her lover's enthusiasm that she moaned with pleasure. Now, he was tracing circles around her nipples, and Eureka longed for him to quit being gentle.

"Aaah!" Eureka screamed in delight as Renton pinched her ends.

Eureka could hear the laughter in Renton's voice as he said, "Not too loud, or you'll wake up the kids."

As Renton kept up his bodily assault, and the heat between Eureka's legs burned hotter than it ever had before, she cried between hurried breaths, "Don't tease me."

Eureka took Renton's right hand off her breasts and led it toward her tender trap. "I think. . .I'm still dirty here." Renton could feel how wet Eureka was, but knew she hadn't climaxed yet. He was beginning to decipher her moans, and knew that the sounds she made that night in the garage were much "more" than right now.

Renton slowly moved his hand over Eureka's private. "You're pussy's so warm."

"D-Don't call it that!" Eureka cried in embarrassed.

Again she could hear the laughter in Renton's voice as he said, "What should I call it?" Eureka didn't have an answer; or rather, her mind was so clouded with pleasure as Renton's finger pushed against her entrance that she couldn't answer. So Renton answered, "How about 'flower'?"

Eureka managed to squeeze out with bated breath, "Yes."

"I want to feel inside your flower, Eureka." Renton plunged two finger into Eureka and moved them across the inside of her lips.

"Don't. . ." Eureka found it hard to keep on her legs; so she placed Renton's other hand on her abdomen, and used her arms to push against the shower walls for support. "Renton, it hurts. It feels like something might break."

Renton understood. He moved his fingers outside of her trap, and was surprised to see a bit of blood on them. He tried to remember what had made Eureka go so crazy last time. In the meantime, he rubbed his fingers fast, but gently against the folds of Eureka's pussy. He placed a finger along her hole and, without pushing in too deeply, traced the lips up toward her stomach.

"Aa–aah!" Eureka's moan made Renton remembered, as he felt a small nub above Eureka's entrance.

"I found the bud of your flower, Eureka." Renton softly circled around Eureka's clit.

"Please," panted Eureka. "Renton, harder. . ."

Renton pushed every which way against Eureka's bud, feeling a warm liquid against his hands, distinguishable from the water because of its thickness. He tried to stay in circles, at first, but soon noticed that erratic massaging over her clit made Eureka moan louder and push her hips in time with his movements.

"Oh– oh, a-ah. . .Aaah," Eureka tried to stifle her moans as she felt the oncoming waves of pleasure. But then, as she had always sensed a large wave of trapar before it came, Eureka felt her climax coming. "Renton," she tried to warn, "It's coming. But– please, Renton. Don't– don't stop– don't stop– don't–"

Eureka reached her climax, as liquid trickled down her leg and onto Renton's hand. Her arms fell and her legs gave out. Renton was quick enough to catch her, gently allowing her to fall on her knees.

Panting, Eureka tried to compose herself. Renton allowed her to rest for a moment, satisfied that tonight they had made enough progress–

'_And to think, I was hoping for a good night kiss and maybe to feel Eureka's breasts against me as she slept.'_ Renton smiled at his own pervertedness, almost too happy to know that Eureka was just as "ecchi" as he was.

He began to clean himself, having spent all this time "cleaning" Eureka. Suddenly–

"Eureka!" Still kneeling at Renton's feet, Eureka had soaped her hands and grabbed onto to Renton's hard shaft. Eureka lined up all eight of her fingers to grab Renton, with her thumbs moving along the bottom of his shaft; and she noticed that from base to tip Renton was the exact length of both her hands.

This made her feel a lot better about their "compatibility", as she figured that Renton wouldn't grow any longer, but her breasts might grow big enough so that they fit perfectly in Renton's hands.

"Eureka, you do–"

"You're still dirty here," Eureka said simply, as she smiled, removed one of her hands, and began pumping up and down Renton's cock.

"Really," Renton was struggling both to speak and not to burst. "You. . .don't have– to."

'_What am I saying? I must be stupid.'_

Eureka stopped for a moment, and looked up. "Renton, you were really happy. . .making me feel that much pleasure. I could tell. It's the same for me, Renton. I want you to feel pleasure from me. And when we're ready, I want to become one with you – again and again."

The last three words were spoken earnestly by Eureka, as even in this situation she blushed at her own words. "So please," Eureka began pumping as fast as she could along Renton's cock. "Please come for me, Renton!"

In a second, the tension that Renton had been suppressing since the moment he touched Eureka's chest was released.

"Aaa!" In surprise Eureka let out a high pitched scream, as thick liquid covered her hair, ear, and parts of her face and chest. Eureka continued pumping, allowing Renton to release two more small bursts of semen, which Eureka collected in the palm of her left hand.

Renton, in complete ecstasy, failed to notice this, until he looked down to see Eureka licking something from the palm of her hand.

'_Did she just. . .'_

"It's bitter." Renton didn't say anything. On one hand, he was shocked that Eureka had done essentially the same thing he did that night in the garage; and part of it made him feel uneasy. On the other hand, the sheer innocence and curiosity of the act made Eureka seem cuter than he could ever remember.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Eureka looked up, with translucent liquid still dripping from her cheeks and chin, and said sweetly, "It tastes kinda like sour apples."

Renton suppressed the urge to laugh; and watched Eureka clean her face and ears, gathering the liquid in her hand, and wiping it off in the drain. "Renton?"

"Um, yes!" Renton had been following the movements of Eureka's hand, hoping he might see her taste his seed again.

Eureka pointed to her hair, and looking quizzically at Renton asked, "Could you wash my hair, please?"


	18. Chapter 18

**They would only kiss**

"Eureka Thurston?" A representative from the principles office had interrupted the teacher's English lecture.

"Here," Eureka answered, slightly confused.

"Sensei," the office secretary began, "Eureka must come to the nurses office."

"Very well," replied the teacher, and immediately continued with the lecture.

Riku watched as Eureka got up and was led out of the room, noticing that a bashful smile and blush had come to her face. _'She knows what's happening– or she hopes. . .it's gotta be him'_.

The secretary opened the nurse's office door, and said, "Please return by the time your next period starts."

Eureka walked in, and wasn't wholly surprised to see who was waiting for her. "What are you doing here?"

Renton was almost offended, but he laughed it off: "Well, hello to you too!"

Eureka walked over and placed a firm kiss on his lips. Without drawing way, Eureka rested her head on his shoulder, and muttered, "You can't keep doing things like this."

Renton wrapped his arms around Eureka's small body, petting the top of her head. "I was already here, picking up a part from Riku's brothers. . .and. . .we don't have time at home."

Renton began to undress Eureka, laying her softly on the nurses cot, and pulling the curtains around the bed.

* * *

These type of incidents had been going on for about a month. Eureka kept her rule, walking out to the garage each night to receive her goodnight kiss from Renton; but these incidents quickly snowballed. Eureka insisted, after the third consecutive night in the garage of cumming on Renton's lap, and dirtying her uniform, that they could only do these things in the bedroom.

Renton quickly agreed, but soon realized that by the time he entered the bedroom, after finishing his work for the night, he couldn't bring himself to wake up Eureka just to satisfy his lust– not to mention his own exhaustion.

So Renton had shown up, sometimes more than once week, over the past month at Eureka's school– either during lunchtime, or P.E., or even class– taking Eureka to different, secluded places on school grounds.

The first time, Eureka was so scandalized that she began walking away, so that Renton had to force himself to grab Eureka and pin her to the wall. They were on the roof, so Eureka knew there was a chance Riku might come up to eat lunch at any moment. As Renton's lips moved across her neck, and his hand began unbuttoning her shirt, she protested by trying to make Renton understand.

Renton might have listened, but Eureka's body gave way to Renton's touch. She hardly needed to be retrained, as Eureka moved her body to make it easier for Renton to undress her, and kiss and touch her body.

To Renton's credit, out of all these visits he never asked Eureka to give "it" back. He figured out quickly how to clean Eureka after she came. He would remove her panties, and bring a garage rag with him, so that there was nearly no evidence of their love. But his seed would be a harder job. There were only three options: it could land on the ground, on Eureka, or in Eureka.

For obvious reasons, the first two wouldn't work. As for the last, Renton was completely against Eureka catching him in her mouth. For one thing, he doubted that Eureka would think to do that herself, and he didn't think he could bring it up. More importantly, he thought– though he couldn't exactly explain the feeling in words– that it was degrading for something as pure and beautiful as Eureka to perform such a "taboo" or "dirty" action.

Finally, there had been a sort of unspoken agreement between Renton and Eureka not to become one– or _'go all the way'_,as Renton thought of it– till they were both ready. They wanted it to be special, not rushed or hidden or contained in any way. When they finally came together, it HAD to be all-consuming.

All this to say, that both lovers were growing increasingly frustrated and impatient.

* * *

That night, after Renton had satisfied her in the nurses office, Eureka walked out to the garage to have a serious talk about this problem. Renton, hearing her coming and expecting another passionate scene, quickly climbed down off the LFO and sat down in the chair that had been the place of this past month's petting sessions. But when Renton saw the seriousness impressed onto Eureka's face, his mood sobered and he earnestly asked, "What's the matter, Eureka?"

"We. . ." Eureka knew what she had to say, but found that the words choked her throat every time she began to speak.

Renton tried to help her along. "Are you upset about earlier today?" Eureka considered his words for a moment, but then firmly shook her head: no.

"Is something wrong with the kids, or at school?" Even as the words left his mouth, Renton knew that the problem involved them, and only them. Eureka again shook her head.

Renton didn't go on, as he saw Eureka trying hard to speak. "I don't want this."

Again, Renton refused to speak, though a thousand attempts to decipher her words were rushing pass the forefront of his mind.

"I don't like it– having to. . ."

But before Eureka could find the right words, Renton became defensive. " 'Having to' what!" The harshness of Renton's voice made Eureka become even more timid; but her frustration at Renton for not being able to understand compelled her to speak up.

"I don't like you pulling me out of the way, and– and doing things like that!" Eureka knew her words weren't doing her feelings justice.

So she tried again, interrupting Renton just as he began to speak. "It shouldn't have to be like that! You sh-shouldn't have t-to," Eureka was now on the verge of tears, "hide it afterwards!"

Though tear began to cover Eureka's cheeks, Renton wouldn't let up. "I want to be with you, Eureka! What's so wrong about that!"

"That's not fair!" Eureka shouted back. "I want to be with you too, Renton! I want to give you everything– you don't know how hard it's been– with you working every night!"

Now, Renton realized something that he had never considered before. He always thought of himself as "the lover", and Eureka was his "beloved". He had always assumed that it was his job to love Eureka more, so that she continued to love him back. But now, he saw that Eureka had surpassed him: she was the one who had more love to give– so much that any moment she might burst.

"Now you're the one who's not being fair." Renton had gotten off his chair, and though his tone was spiteful, Eureka allowed herself to be comforted in his arms.

For a long while, the two lovers stood swaying on the spot, not saying a word. Eureka cried silently into his chest, as Renton ran his fingers through her hair, and over the small of her back.

Despite the reverie of the moment, Renton couldn't keep his frustration in– but he also didn't want Eureka to cry anymore. "I have to work–"

"I know that!" Eureka tried to break from Renton's embrace, but as she pushed him away and turned to leave, Renton put his arms around her and hugged her body from behind.

Eureka, not truly wanting the night to end like this, allowed herself to lean in to Renton, encouraging him to go on. "–For you and the kids. . .and myself. I love my work, but I love you so much more, Eureka. If you want, I'll shut down the trapar business. I'll only deal in scrap metal. That's how it was with Grandpa, a lifetime ago, before any of this happened. The family will be fine, and we'll have a lot more time together."

Renton couldn't see Eureka's face, but he felt her body quiver in his arms. _'I want us to have time together,' _Eureka thought. _'It would be nice if Renton didn't have to work so hard. . .but that's not Renton.'_

Eureka turned around in Renton's arms, and began kissing his lips. They were slight, soft, and her kisses seemed to Renton like small pleads for affections– as if Eureka was asking repeatedly for him to confirm his love, and to show him that she loved him back.

Finally, Eureka stopped and said, "I'll never ask you to do that. I'd never WANT you to do that, Renton."

Despite himself, Renton took a breath of relief. He wouldn't have wanted to stop his business either. It was true: he would rather spend every hour of the day with Eureka, than work on any machine– no matter how interesting. But, he was afraid that over the years he would come to resent Eureka.

"Maybe," Renton tried to sort out both his feelings and Eureka's, "maybe everything is changing too fast right now. You came back, started school, and I got this big job right after I expanded the business–"

"Not to mention. . ." Eureka interrupted, meaning to say something, but decided half way through that she didn't know HOW to say it. So instead, she pressed her body closer to Renton's.

Renton got it. "Uh, yeah– that too." Both of the lovers were blushing. "So how about this. . ."

Over the next few minutes Renton laid out a plan. After going over it, disagreeing often but ultimately coming to a decision, the two agreed on the following:

Their love would be chaste– they would only kiss– till Renton was done with this job. When he was finished, the couple would celebrate with their first, official "date". Axel would take the kids to Riku, so that the couple, when they returned, would have the house all to themselves.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lights Off**

"A month and half of lost business. But I'll be damned if it doesn't fly." Charles and Ray Beams stood in Garage Thurston, looking down at an amazing boy.

"It was a pleasure working on your airship and LFOs. Feel free to bring them back anytime." Renton extended his hand, like a man– and as Charles grasped back firmly, for the first time in his life, Renton felt like an adult.

The young couple had paid for the job up front; but as they left the garage, Renton saw Charles leave an envelope on his work bench, raising his fist as he yelled: "Don't beg for it, Renton!"

Renton walked up to his work bench, and opening the envelope found a bundle of hundred dollar bills, along with a note that read:

'_Earn it. Or else, you won't get anything. You've earned it, Renton. Call this a gift: to a young couple from lovers who know what it takes to make it together.'_

Renton's eyes began to tear, but he quickly composed himself when he heard the voice of the kids chorus, "Renton! We're home!"

"Yeah?" Renton retorted, a little annoyed, "And who asked!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Renton couldn't help but thinking, _'Oh man, I sound like Gramps! Haha, I guess I'll have to cut him some more slack.'_

Eureka and the kids walked into the garage, eager to see if the LFOs were gone. "They are, they are!" Linck threw his pack on the ground and began to run around the big empty space, now vacant in the garage.

"Let's play!" Maeter mimicked Linck, running over to Renton, and forcing him into a roundabout dance. "C'mon, Maurice." Maeter broke from Renton as quickly as she had clung to him. She ran to Maurice, and at her touch the usually stoic Maurice grinned with joy, and joined the other two kids in a game of tag.

"Who's it? Who's it? Who's it? Who's it?" Linck began to chant in a sing-song manner. The other two kids soon joined in, and Eureka laid down her pack, then walked toward Renton.

"So. . .I think the kids want to play tag," Renton said dryly. Still a few steps away, Eureka was intercepted by Linck who playfully slapped her hand and said, "Mama's it!" Maeter and Maurice agreed, and all three of the children went off to hide.

Eureka looked sheepishly back at Renton, and began swaying her hips as she walked towards him. She placed her arms around his neck, and brought her head forward for a kiss.

"Hey, Renton," Eureka whispered before Renton silenced her with his lips. Eureka broke away softly, placed her hands upon his chest, and, as she shoved him onto the floor, giggled, "You're it!"

Renton was caught off guard, and fell back onto the floor, regaining his senses just in time to see Eureka laugh as she ran away.

"Oh, that's it! You all asked for it!" Renton launched off the ground, as the four runners screamed in mock-terror.

The family of five came in a little past dinner time, exhausted from a full day of tag, lifting, and overall child's play. Considering how tired they were, and how late it was, Renton heated up some instant ramen for the whole family.

The rest of the night passed in the blink of an eye, and for the first time in a month, Eureka snuck into Renton's bed, and the two began to fall asleep together.

"Renton. . ."

"Hmm?"

"I can't wait for Saturday."

"You can sleep through Friday if you want."

". . .Will you sleep with me?"

"Mmnn," Renton stretched his body, then reposed, wrapping himself around the girl laying next to him. "Nope, Gotta work. That way, we can spend all of Saturday together."

"Ok, goodnight."

* * *

"Wow," chorused Renton and the kids.

Axel was just about to leave for the city with the kids, but Maeter insisted on seeing her mama dressed up for the date. Oddly enough, no one, not even Renton, could remember Eureka ever wearing any of the clothing Riku bought her. As the four brainstormed, in all their mental pictures of Eureka they saw her wearing either her uniform, or her Gekko outfit– well, Renton had some other mental pictures.

So, the whole family was eager to see what Eureka would wear, no more so than Renton, who stood in a black suit with a white shirt and blazing blue tie– the color of his eyes. And Eureka didn't disappoint. That evening Eureka descended from the master bedroom wearing a traditional sari. Her clothing was an interwoven pattern of several bright greens, consisting of both cloth and beads, with emerald earrings and masterfully done green eyeshadow.

"Tada– Dang it, you already saw!" Riku yelled, running down the stairs after Eureka. "You guys said you were going to be in the kitchen!"

The stunned spectators didn't react to Riku's outbursts, but continued to stare at Eureka. "Hehe," Riku laughed to herself, "do I know what I'm doing, or do I know what I'm doing? Oh, and close your mouth Renton: you'll catch flies."

Renton came back to himself, shutting his jaw, and still too awestruck to fire back at Riku. He did manage a "good job," before shoving Riku toward the door.

"Hey, wait! I still have to do the lipstick! C'mon, Thurston! Imagine kissing a green-lipped goddess. Oh, fine!" Renton had almost gotten Riku to the door, when the blonde sneaked away from his grasp and ran over to Eureka. She grasped her hands, and Eureka squeezed back. The two girls stood looking into each other's eyes for a moment, then Riku said, "Remember what we talked about."

"Mm!" Eureka nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, you love birds!" Riku shouted, as Renton once again showed her the door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

"You look pretty, Mama," Maeter said as she circled Eureka's figure.

"You look beautiful," chimed in Maurice.

"Really pretty. Mama!" Linck said at last.

"Alright, alright! Time for us to go too." Axel busied himself with collecting the kids, who were circling around their mama.

As they put on their coats, and walked to the door all four shouted their goodbyes:

"Bye Papa, bye Mama!"

"Have a good date, haha."

"Take care of mama, Renton."

"Don't have too much fun."

And just like that, the two were alone. Renton had closed the door behind the company, and turned to look back at Eureka. She was standing with her hands together, and her eyes looking fiercely into Renton's.

"Do I," Eureka mirrored Renton's movements, as the two began closing the distance between each other, "Do I really look beautiful?"

Renton lifted his arms to hold Eureka, but paused as he heard her question. He took a step back; and Eureka followed his eyes, as Renton looked her up and down. Carefully, Renton placed his hand on the back of her neck, and the small of her back.

The two kissed– passionately, and yet sweetly. As they broke apart, neither leaned in for more. Eureka was so enamored, as if this was her first time kissing Renton. "You're absolutely lovely, Eureka."

"I'm really lucky to have Riku–"

"I don't mean the dress," Renton insisted. " I think– I think you look stunning. I really don't believe you've ever looked so beautiful, but. . .I prefer you without clothes." Both of them turned red and looked down straight at the floor. "– I didn't mean it like that."

For a while, silence filled the room; till Eureka took Renton's hand, and still staring at the floor said, "We could stay," looking up, "we could stay home, if you want."

Renton seriously considered her words, but almost immediately lifted her head to say, "Not a chance. I'm gonna show you off to everyone!"

Renton began to lead Eureka out the door, as she asked, "Wait, you never said where we were going."

"–To a dancing club. Gidget, Doggie, Charles, Ray, Riku and her brothers will be waiting. But first, I want to show you something."

* * *

"Here we are– right up this hill, Eureka." Renton had driven them up the old, railroad path, to a small hill that overlooked the Bellforest Valley, in the midst of which was Garage Thurston.

Renton supported Eureka, as she walked in short heels, up the hill. "Make sure you keep looking down."

Finally, Renton directed Eureka to stop at the top of the hill. "Ok, now look up." Eureka obeyed, and saw the bright, full moon overlooking a field of white, blooming flowers.

"Oh, Renton," was all Eureka could say.

"When you were gone," Renton's voice was weak, and Eureka felt his grip tightening around her hand. "I used to come to this hill almost every night. I said to myself, 'Eureka is out there somewhere. Because it's so big, I wonder if she can see this same moon? But even if she can't– even if she's too far away to return right now– I'll show it to her, when she gets back: this moon that reminds me of her.'"

"It's beautiful, Renton."

"That's why it reminded me of you." Again, Eureka tasted the bliss of Renton's sweet, passionate kiss. Though the couple only stayed for a moment or two longer, Eureka felt as if they were on that hill for a lifetime.

"Oh man, we're gonna be late! Let's go, Eureka."

"Do we have to?"

"I promise that the night will only get better."

* * *

Renton made good on his promise. Despite never having danced before, Eureka had a blast, as everyone took turns leading her through each new song. In fact, most of the dancing was done by Gidget and Riku, as they dragged Eureka out to the dance floor, almost forgetting about the boys all together.

As the two lovers stumbled through the front door, well past midnight, Eureka was still dancing to a particularly, mesmerizing tune she had memorized that night. "That was the best night of my life."

"Woah, be careful, Eureka." She had spun on the spot, falling into Renton's arms as he hung up his jacket. Eureka composed herself, and before Renton could react, she kissed him on the lips, and the cheek, and rested her lips on his ear.

"But the night isn't over," she whispered. Again, Eureka drew her mouth to Renton's lips. She was done with those sweet kisses of Renton's. Eureka wanted to feel that heat she had experienced during those numerous sessions in the garage before heading to bed. Eureka's tongue slipped past his lips, and Renton immediately tied his tongue around it.

It only lasted a few seconds before Renton pulled back to tease, "Aren't we only doing these things in the bedroom?"

But Eureka had known he would say this. She kissed his cheek, pulled away, and headed up the stairs. "I'm going to undress, and take a quick shower. Renton, could you put the beds together. . .and, please. . .leave the lights off."


	20. Chapter 20

**With you**

Renton had pushed the beds together, stripped down to his boxers, and turned the lights down, but made sure the blinds to the window were pulled apart, so that the setting moon shone its light into the master bedroom.

He heard Eureka getting out of the shower, and was glad that his eyes had time to adjust to the dimness. The anticipation was mounting. The shower had stopped running, and Renton ceased to hear Eureka moving around in the washroom. Any moment, she would walk out. . .

'_I wonder if this is really it.'_ Eureka leaned against the door frame with her eyes closed and a damp towel wrapped around her body.

" '_Just let him lead,' that's what Riku said; but I wonder if it's as scary as Gidget and the others say. . .But, they all got through it.' _ Eureka felt her chest, and remembered that Renton had said how perfect her body was. She smiled and readied herself.

'_I just know Renton will make me happy.'_ Eureka opened the washroom door, and Renton's heart skipped a beat. Eureka was about to step out. He saw her foot pass the threshold, but just as suddenly as it appeared, Eureka had taken a step back.

"Renton," Eureka called, "could you, maybe, get into bed first?"

"I will." Renton climbed onto the bed, and sat on his knees, as if he was about to pray. Eureka walked past the door frame for a second time, turning off the light to the washroom as she left it, and walked into the silvery moonlight of the bedroom. She was immediately conscious of how bright it was, but Eureka thought that she didn't mind it. Renton had said that the moonlight reminded him of her beauty– she was sure Renton would love the sight of her body in the moonlight. But, Renton was–

"Renton!" Eureka almost shot back into the washroom. "I can't believe you!" Despite herself, Eureka couldn't help but smile at his boldness. _'I guess he really will take the lead. He was a surprisingly good dancer too.'_

"What!" Renton was simultaneously embarrassed, confused, and a little offended.

Eureka walked to the side of the bed, "I thought you'd be under the covers." Eureka was bright red, though it was too dark to tell. Her eyes too had adjusted to the light, and she was taking in Renton's toned body. His muscles were brilliantly defined in the moonlight, and Eureka couldn't help but feel lust fill every pore of her body.

Eureka allowed the towel to fall of her body and onto the floor, as she kneeled on the bed facing Renton. "I don't think its fair. . .that you get to keep your bottoms on."

Renton pulled Eureka close to him, and began tracing her neck and cheeks with his lips. Eureka was dying for him to kiss her skin, but she only felt the tickle of his breath. "I'm not as beautiful as you are. . .plus, they won't stay on for long."

As his words died away, Eureka felt Renton's soft lips press against hers. Eureka allowed herself to enjoy these sweet, soft kisses that stole her lips over and over again. Every time Renton made to press his tongue, she would pull back, but then to encourage Renton Eureka would quickly kiss him again.

She felt Renton' hands move over her chest. Eureka straightened her back, and finally allowed Renton to taste her tongue. In between breaks and panted breaths, Eureka breathed into his ear, "More, Renton."

Renton felt Eureka push her chest against his hands. He gripped and re-gripped her firm breasts, playing with the harshness of his massage and trying to judge whether not he was hurting–

"Eureka!" Renton couldn't control himself any longer. He pulled Eureka forward, as he positioned himself on top of her, laying her face up on the bed.

"Renton, wait!" He had moved his mouth down her neck, on top of her breasts, and began to move his tongue across her small nipple, while continuing to massage Eureka's other breast.

"Wait, please," Eureka's pleas were interrupted with cries of pleasure and pain. "Switch– Renton, it hurts." Renton obeyed, moving his tongue across the bridge of her cleavage, and resting his tongue atop Eureka's other nipple. He moved his hand up to massage her unattended breast, minding this time to ease his touch.

"You can, ah~" Eureka was getting the hang of directing the heat that built up in her body, channeling it out through screams, body contortion, and squeezing the muscles on Renton's arms, thighs, and shoulders. "h–hua–harder."

Renton increased the speed and intensity of his petting, and gently bit down at the end of Eureka's breast. The surprised scream that shot from Eureka's mouth, broke Renton's concentration as he began to laugh at what he had done. Eureka began to laugh as well, when Renton moved his other hand between her legs and teased, "Hey, you don't get to laugh!'

Eureka felt Renton's finger trace her pussy, and, coming to her entrance, plunge slowly into her. "Hey, wai–ah~" Renton pushed against her inner barrier, but this time she felt a mix of pleasure with the pain. "Renton–"

He was still using his other hand to massage her breast, and every time Eureka began to speak he would apply more pressure to both of her sensitive areas. "Ok," Eureka squealed between gasps for breath, "just two, promise– and not so hard!"

Renton was already pushing his second finger into Eureka, and used his thumb to run across her clit. He pushed slightly against Eureka's barrier, but stopped when he felt Eureka's body tighten, and looked up to see her covering a scream of pain with her hands.

Renton continued to plunge his fingers into Eureka, stretching apart her lips with his fingers, and moving across the sides of pussy. He made sure that he didn't move in too deep, or press too hard. Eureka had removed her hands from her mouth, and was now gripping the sheets, still with an uncomfortable look on her face.

Renton knew she was still in some pain, but continued in the hope that she would get comfortable enough to take the next step. His hand was covered in Eureka's liquid, and Renton realized that she had cum without saying anything.

"Eureka," Renton had stopped for a moment, and brought himself eye-to-eye with Eureka. He placed a kiss on her forehead, both her cheeks, and finally her lips. "I told you, right? You don't have to force yourself."

"If I can't get passed this, then I won't be able to become one with you." Eureka moved her hand down to Renton's boxers, and began to pull them down.

"I'– I'll get that." The two lovers repositioned themselves, so that Renton was kneeling over Eureka, who leaned back on her arms, so that she could see his cock as his boxers came off.

Renton moved the head of his cock to Eureka's soaked entrance. He pushed in slowly, making sure that he wouldn't hurt Eureka any more than necessary. "I love you, Eureka," Renton's words were asking permission.

"Kiss me," and their lips met as Eureka moved her hips closer to Renton. Feeling Eureka's pussy as it closed around his head, Renton pushed passed her barrier. Eureka's body tensed, her voice cried out, and she dug her nails into Renton's arms.

"Eureka, you have to relax, or it will keep hurting."

"Keep–" Eureka's body eased, but she continued to move her hips towards Renton. "Don't stop. . .da–deeper."

Renton pushed until Eureka had taken all of him in. He felt Eureka's pussy tense and relax, as if it was taken breathes, or attempting to pump the juice out of his cock. Eureka too was taking deep, heavy breathes, and Renton noticed that her breathing matched the contracting of her insides.

"I'm so happy, Renton." Eureka leaned forward, and Renton pulled her upper body closer. The lovers kissed as Eureka's pussy widening around Renton's long shaft.

Renton broke the kiss and began pulling out of Eureka. "Wait," she pleaded, "don't ga–go all the way out." Renton obeyed, leaving his head enveloped in Eureka's lips. Eureka repositioned herself under Renton, trying to become as comfortable and accommodating as possible.

"Ok, I'm ready." At her words, Renton slowly began moving in and out of Eureka. The pressure of his thrust made Eureka feel as if she would break in two at any moment. Her nails dug into Renton's muscles, and her voice cried out to the vacant house.

"Rent–ta~on! Its okay, okay, to g–go faster!"

As he gained speed, Renton felt a different kind of pressure building up. "Eureka, I can't hold on much longer." Despite his words, Renton continued to increase his speed, as Eureka started moving her hips in time with his thrusting.

"It's starting. . .to hurt. . .bbuut, bbbutt," Eureka didn't know how else to describe it: "hurt" wasn't the right word. The mixture of pleasure and pain was so confusing, but Eureka decided that she wanted Renton to keep on– "don't stop, Renton!"

"Sorry, Eureka. I have to–" Renton pulled all the way out of Eureka, covering the head of his dick as it erupted into his hand.

All at once, Eureka felt a mixture of confusion, anger, sadness and _'– cold.'_

Renton was out of breath, and too preoccupied with himself to notice Eureka move closer. "Why?"

"Huh?" Renton, still cupping his seed in hand, looked to see Eureka wiping tears away from her eyes. "Eureka, I–"

"You didn't have to pull out. I wanted– wanted. . .to really become one with you, Renton."

Renton was almost ashamed, but he had to speak up for both of them. "Eureka, I didn't think– I mean, you're still. . .so young." Now that Renton said the words, they sounded like an excuse, rather than an actual reason.

"We're both young, but we already have a family." Eureka took Renton's hand and wiped his cum on the side of her thigh. "I don't know. . .if I'm capable of having Renton's child."

Renton was painstakingly reminded that Eureka wasn't human– that she had never been human. "Eureka, I'm so s–"

"Don't–" Eureka interrupted, "It's okay. Since the day we met, it hasn't mattered. . .because Renton has loved me because of who I am. So I don't mind either way." Eureka kissed Renton, and he returned her passion. "So please, make love to me again."

Renton kissed her again, moving his hand along the side of her leg, and in between her legs. He pushed two of his fingers through her entrance, making Eureka squeak in surprise. "Hehe," Renton smiled, "I guess they fit fine now."

"Stupid!" Eureka managed, as the ecstasy from their love-making returned almost immediately. "Don't. . .ah~ah~ah– not with your hand."

Renton pulled his fingers out of Eureka, and explained, "I would but. . .I'm kinda soft." Eureka looked at Renton's member and noticed that it had gone limp.

"Oh!" Eureka moved out from under Renton, and pulled him to sit on the edge of the bed, as she climbed off it and kneeled down on the floor facing Renton. "It will come back up again, though, right?" Eureka placed her hand on Renton's shaft and began pumping slowly up and down. She noticed that it was a lot easier than last time, since Renton was still covered in their mixed juices.

"Ah! Wait, Eureka that still hurts– after bring squeezed by your," Renton was about to say "pussy" but, remembering his promise, ended– "your flower."

"Sorry! Renton," Eureka wouldn't be deterred so easily. She let go of Renton's handle, but quickly brought her lips to Renton's head. After carefully licking his head, trying to get used to the taste, she brought her mouth and tongue as far down as she could.

"Eureka~ah. . .you don't have to" Renton was enjoying Eureka's mouth suck and lick his dick way too much to continue his thought.

Eureka broke away for a moment, replacing her gentle sucking with a slow hand massage, to say, "It's okay. I don't really mind the taste. But don't cum yet, Renton. I just want to continue. . .Ah, it's hard again."

Eureka made to climb back onto the bed, but Renton pulled her on top of him, laying back on the bed. Eureka was surprised, but allowed herself to saddle Renton's hips, pushing herself against Renton's shaft.

"This way," Renton explained, "you can get used to it, and–

"You won't be able to leave me," Eureka finished.

"Yeah," Renton smiled.

Eureka lifted her self, holding Renton's dick in place, and slowly starting guiding it inside her. Renton saw as her lips engulfed his rock-hard cock, and heard Eureka stifle her cries.

"Ah, ah, aa~" Eureka cried as each inch of Renton moved deeper toward her stomach. Finally, she touched bottom, and without pausing began to rotate her hips. Renton's cock pushed against Eureka's insides, as she moved her lower body over Renton.

"Help," Eureka extended her arms, and Renton grasped her hands in his, allowing Eureka the leverage to easily move up and down.

She started out slow, lifting her entire body till only Renton's tip remained inside her, and lowering till she again touched bottom. It was blissful torture to Renton, who felt every inch of his hard cock being pumped and sucked in by Eureka's dripping wet trap.

"Does it feel good, Renton?"

"Yeah," Renton grunted, trying his hardest to suppress the building pressure inside him.

"Ok, ok. . .I'm gonna– go faster," even as she said it, Eureka was already moving her hips faster and faster as the bed rocked to rhythm of the lover's sex.

Renton's cock was tearing her in two, but the utter ecstasy of his penetrating thrust drove her on, as she moved her hips faster– up and down.

"Ra~Renton, I want more– I need more. Ha, ha, ha~help, I'm getting tired."

"Alright," Renton panted, "lift higher." Eureka kept moving her hips, but pushed against Renton's hands and straightened her whole body by unbending her knees. Renton began matching Eureka's rhythm, thrusting off the bed into her hot sex.

"_Iku~ Iku~ Iku~_ Renton, I'm gonna explode!" Eureka arched her back, stopping her hips, but managed to stay lifted on her knees, so that as her warm cum bathed his skin, Renton continued to thrust his cock into her screaming pussy.

"Aaaah!" The wave of utter bliss passed over Eureka, but aftershocks of ecstasy continued to emanate through her body, mingled with clear pulses of pain, as Renton continued penetrating her. "Renton! Please, cum inside me! Quick, Renton!

Renton quickened his pace– drops of sweat bathing his body. "I'm cumming!" Renton let out all of his semen inside Eureka, who, at his words, pushed her hips down so that she engulfed Renton's entire throbbing hose.

Renton let out several shots of cum inside Eureka, as the girl relaxed her body. As she felt Renton softening and shrinking inside her, Eureka moved herself off Renton, and collapsed in exhaustion by his side on the bed.

"Big spoon," declared Renton as he cradled Eureka's body against his own.

"Little spoon," Eureka giggled. She had never heard the expression, but as her body morphed to accommodate Renton, she noticed the shape they were making. "I'm so glad that I'm finally one with Renton."

Renton wrapped himself around his lover tightly. "Me too."

"I wonder," Eureka mused as sleep began to set in, "if we'll always be this happy."

"You will, I promise," Renton assured her, "and so will I. . .as long as I'm with you."

_END._

_

* * *

_

Thanx for reading XD. My next fanfic "Sweet Dreams, Young Lovers" is posted as a crossover Eureka 7/Evangelion. .net/s/6816588/1/Sweet_Dreams_Young_Lovers


	21. Author's Note

Author's Note

So, I've finished writing "Sweet Dreams, Young Lovers". Now it's just a matter of publishing it for you all to read. I plan to start another story immediately, but I don't know what to write. More specifically, I don't know which of the ideas I have in my head to write. So, I thought, why not ask whoever reads this. **If you have an opinion, please share it by means of "review"**-ing this chapter/story or "Sweet Dreams, Young Lovers". Note: I probably won't publish the last chapters of this fic RIGHT AWAY, till I figure out what to write next (which is why I'm asking for help to decide). So here are the ideas:

1) Evangelion, ShinjixRei, Picking up from The End of Evangelion, Shinji is haunted by images of Rei.

2) Evangelion, ShinjixRei, After the end of campus apocalypse Rei/Shinji try to live on (together?)

3) Evangelion, ShinixRei, AU where Mana is the childhood friend + Asuka is hot + Rei is mysterious

4) Eureka 7, RentonxEureka, after the end of the movie, Eureka + Renton struggle to stay together

[They'll all romance, and probably lemons (eventually).]

P.S. I'm posting a Scott Pilgrim Fanfic– while continuing to the post the final few chapter of "Sweet Dreams, Young Lovers"– for fun, until I decide which of these to write, i.e. the more suggestions I get from you readers, the quicker I'll decide.


End file.
